I'm Sorry
by HK69
Summary: (UP! SEQUEL) Jika terjadi kesalahpahaman, bukankah permintaan maaf terdengar lebih baik untuk menyelesaikannya? Baekhyun tak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama. CHANBAEK \ Chanyeol Baekhyun \\ GS \\ Drama/Family.
1. Pertemuan kembali

**I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **(!) Genderswitch (GS)**

 **Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Byun Baekhyun**_. Wanita yang masih tetap cantik di usia yang sudah berkepala tiga dengan keramahan dan sikap ke ibuannya ini sedang berkutat di depan laptop dengan berbagai berkas di mejanya. Hari ini akan ada _meeting_ penting bersama salah satu kolega kolega bisnisnya dan sebagai seorang Direktur, Baekhyun menyiapkan semua materi untuk rapat hari ini.

 _Knock Knock_

Mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu ruangannya, Baekhyun segera mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Kim Jongdae selaku asisten pribadinya memberi salam dan berjalan menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Ada apa Kim?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih terfokus dengan berkas berkasnya."Tuan muda ingin bertemu anda," Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan alis bertaut lalu ia menganggukan kepala tanda meminta asistennya untuk mempersilahkan sang tuan muda masuk. Jongdae pun berjalan keluar, tak lama setelah itu seorang pria bersurai hitam legam dan seragam sekolah memasuki ruangannya dengan decakan malas.

"Tck. Aku putramu, haruskah aku menunggu untuk masukkeruangan Ibuku?" _**Park Sehun**_. Sang tuan muda berjalan kasar memasuki ruangan dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruangan Baekhyun. Sang Ibu. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali terfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak memberi pengecualian pada siapapun, sekalipun kau anakku. Sekarang ada apa? Dan setauku sekarang ini masih jam sekolah?" Sehun hanya menatap malas sang Ibu,"Sekolah menyuruh muridnya untuk pulang lebih awal, dan meliburkan sekolah sampai dua minggu kedepan."

"Lalu kenapa kau sendiri?"

"Ah, anak itu sedang membersihkan kelas karena hari ini jadwalnya, jadi aku pulang lebih dulu."

"Dan membiarkan adikmu pulang sendirian?"

"Jika Eomma lupa, ia punya ponsel. Jadi, ia hanya perlu menghubungiku jika ia ingin pulang." Baekhyun yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti. Setelah saling terdiam beberapa menit, Sehun berjalan kearahnyadan mendudukan diri di bangku yang terdapat tepat di hadapannya.

"Eomma mendengarnya?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari berkas dihapadannya dan menatap Sehun bertanya, "Tadi aku mengatakan jika sekolah diliburkan selama dua minggu kedepan," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Decakan malas terdengar, Baekhyun kembali menatap putranya yang sedang bersandar pada kursi dan memutarnya tidak karuan.

"Jadi ada apa?" Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia tahu jika putra sulungnya sedang merajuk. Remaja ini memiliki sifat yang keras, jadi jika ia merajuk itu jelas sangat terlihat.

"Aku merindukan Appa," Sehun berhenti memutar kursi dan menatap Ibunya, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya berdeham kecil lalu merapikan berkas berkas dimejanya.

"Sudah jam makan siang, ayo kita makan bersama, pangeran tampan." Baekhyun menarik Sehun untuk bangkit dan merangkul tubuh putranya.

"Tck, pengalihan lagi." Sehun berdecak pelan, dan Baekhyun mendengar itu tapi ia menghiraukannya dan hanya membawa putranya itu menuju _Cafetaria_ kantor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dengan langkah malas, gadis itu berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru selesai merapikan kelasnya. Sebenarnya itu tidak melelahkan, karena jadwal piket kelas diisi dengan lima orang, tapi, karena manusia sialan –ia malas menyebut teman- itu melarikan diri dengan cepat alhasil ia membersihkan kelas seorang diri. Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Setengah jam ia habiskan untuk membersihkan kelas, dan hanya dengan setengah jam juga sekolahannya sudah terlihat sepi.

Gadis berseragam putih dengan blazer berwarna biru dongker itu terus berjalan hingga ke tempat parkir sekolah, langkahnya terhenti, ia terdiam dan melihat sekitar yang sudah tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang terpakir disana. Rahangnya mengeras dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat ia berjalan meninggalkan parkir sekolah.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Sehun menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai, banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. Wajah tampan Sehun membuat para karyawan perusahan Baekhyun terhipnotis dan wanita itu hanya terkikik melihat Sehun yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pangeran Eomma benar benar sangat tampan." Sehun menatap Ibunya kesal, Ibunya pasti menertawakannya jika sudah seperti ini.

"Eomma tau?" Baekhyun menatap putranya bertanya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan lalu menggelengkan kepala agar putranya melanjutkan perkataan.

"Luhan cemburu dengan Eomma."

 _Uhhuk Uhhuk_

"Eomma kau menjijikan!" Teriak Sehun saat Baekhyun menyemburkan nasi ke arahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun segera meneguk air dengan pelan dan sesekali memukul dadanya karena sesak akibat tersedak.

"A-apa uhhuk?" Sehun hanya menatap malas Ibunya dan memberi air lagi kepada Sang Ibu. Dengan segera Baekhyun kembali meminum air dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau bilang kekasihmu cemburu pada Eomma? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eomma ingat saat aku mengantar Eomma ke supermarket?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk mengingatnya dan menganggukan kepala setelah ia ingat sekitar tiga hari yang lalu ia meminta Sehun menemaninya untuk berbelanja.

"Luhan melihatku bersama Eomma. Dia menamparku dan menuduhku berselingkuh. Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan jika aku bersama Eomma, tapi dia hanya bilang aku bohong dan tetap tidak percaya jika aku bersama Eomma." Baekhyun tertawa keras mendengar cerita putranya, bahkan terus tertawa sampai ia kembali tersedak. Dan Sehun hanya menatap malas ke arah Ibunya, terkadang ia juga bingung Ibunya tidak pantas di sebut Ibu dengan tingkah yang lebih kekanakan darinya.

"Apakah Eomma masih terlihat masih muda? Bahkan Eomma masih pantas untuk berjalan bersama pria remaja sepertimu? Hahah," Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan tersenyum cantik ke arah Sehun, Sehun yang melihat tingkah Ibunya hanya berdecak kesal.

 _ **PLAK**_

"Sial! Apa yang-"

"Oppa jahat meninggalkanku di sekolah. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk menungguku, kau kejam. Karena kau, aku harus memanggil taksi. Aish menghabiskan uang sakuku." Sehun mengelus kepalanya dan menatap sang adik kesal, sedangkan adik perempuannya itu duduk di samping Ibunya dan memeluk sang Ibu manja.

"Eomma, Oppa benar benar jahat padaku." Baekhyun hanya mengelus rambut putrinya lembut, "Tadi eomma juga menanyakan keberadaanmu, lalu Oppamu bilang kau sedang ada piket kelas, jadi dia pulang lebih dulu dan akan menjemputmu jika kau menghubunginya,"

"Dan menyebalkannya ponselku mati,"

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika ponselmu mati."

"Karena itu, tadi aku bilang kan tunggu! apa pendengaran Oppa mulai rusak?!" _**Park Sechan.**_ Putri bungsunya berteriak membentak kakak laki-lakinya.

"Sechanie, Eomma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Itu sangat tidak sopan." Sechan semakin merapatkan wajahnya pada pelukan sang Ibu.

"Tunggu, tapi mengapa kalian berdua datang ke kantor Eomma? Tidak biasanya," Baekhyun menatap kedua buah hatinya. Mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya Sechan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang Ibu dengan senyum merekah.

"Eomma ayo kita ke jepang!" Seru Sechan setelah melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku sudah memberikan _hint_ tadi." Susul Sehun dengan datar setelah Sechan berujar.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hanya terdiam. Dia tau jepang yang di maksud putrinya, itu artinya mereka ingin menemui Ayah mereka. Baekhyun berdeham dan tersenyum ke arah Sechan dan Sehun.

"Baiklah, Eomma akan memesankan tiket untuk kalian berdua. Kalian bisa menghabiskan liburan kalian disana." Sechan menatap Baekhyun kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk kembali Ibunya. Sechan memang sangat manja pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Kita pergi bersama eomma." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Sechan, namun setelah itu ia mengusak rambut Sechan gemas dan melepaskan pelukan putrinya.

"Dengar, Eomma harus bekerja sayang. Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengan Appa kalian, Eomma tidak melarang."

"Eomma hanya tinggal mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari, lagipula perusahaan ini milik Kakek. Kakek tidak akan marah jika Eomma cuti untuk berlibur bersama kami." Sehun menatapnya dengan malas, sedangkan putrinya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

 _Ddrrrtt drrtt_

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang bergetar dan melihat nama Ibunya, Baekhyun segera menjawab panggilan sang Ibu.

"Ne Eomma?"

' _Baekkie, Anak anakmu libur sekolah selama dua minggu. Kau akan mengajak mereka kemana_?'

"Eomma tau mereka libur sekolah?"

' _Jangan lupa Sayang, Eomma pemilik dimana tempat Anak anakmu bersekolah._ '

"Ah benar, mereka ingin berkunjung ketempat Ayahnya,"

' _Jepang_?'

"Ya, tapi mereka mengajakku. Eomma tau kan aku tidak bisa,"

' _Kau akan menyuruh mereka berangkat bersama Junho lagi?_ '

"Seperti biasa."

' _Tidak. Lebih baik kau ikut bersama mereka, bukankah kau mengatakan pada Eomma jika kau akan mencoba. Ini sudah hampir 12 tahun sayang,_ '

"Eomma tapi tidak sek-,"

' _Eomma akan pesankan tiket untuk kalian bertiga. Sampai Jumpa Baekkie._ '

Panggilan di putus begitu saja oleh Ibunya, Baekhyun menatap ponselnya kesal. Ibunya selalu saja bersikap sesuka hati.

"Yehey!" Sechan berseru senang saat melihat Ibunya selesai berbicara dengan sang nenek. Melihat wajah sang Ibu, Sechan tau jika neneknya pasti sudah memaksa Ibunya untuk ikut pergi bersama.

"Kenapa kau senang?" Baekhyun menatap putrinya aneh, dan Sechan hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Ibunya senang.

"Nenek selalu tau apa yang kita inginkan." Ujar si sulung santai lalu tersenyum kecil.

Jongdae berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, memberitahu Baekhyun jika meetingnya akan segera di mulai. Dengan senyuman manis Baekhyun menyuruh Anak anaknya untuk kembali ke rumah bersama Junho setelah Baekhyun menghubungi Junho Asisten pribadi Anak anak untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya ke rumah dengan mobil yang Sehun bawa. Setelah mereka berpamitan pulang, Baekhyun segera menuju ruangannya dan bersiap untuk meeting hari ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di kediamannya, dengan gerakan pelan dan hati hati Baekhyun membuka pintu utama, ia hanya tidak ingin membangunkan Anak anaknya yang mungkin sudah tidur mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Setelah membuka pintu, Baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya dengan membuat susu hangat. Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah ia dikejutkan dengan kedua anaknya yang sedang menonton televisi. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan melihat putrinya yang sedang bersandar pada bahu Sehun dengan mata yang setengah terpejam.

"Kalian belum tidur?" Mendengar suaranya, Sechan bangun dari bersandar pada bahu Sehun dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa eomma pulang larut?" Sechan memeluk tubuh Ibunya erat. Sehun bangun dan mematikan tv lalu berjalan ke arah Ibu dan Adiknya.

"Aku sangat mengantuk, eomma sudah datang. Sekarang aku akan tidur, selamat malam." Sehun bejalan meninggalkan dua wanita cantik itu menuju kamarnya. Hanya karena adik perempuannya meminta ditemani menunggu Ibunya pulang, ia harus terjaga sampai tengah malam dan saat ini ia benar benar mengantuk.

"Kalian menunggu Eomma?" Sechan mengangguk dalam pelukannya."Sechan ingin tidur bersama eomma, jadi Sechan minta oppa menemaniku untuk menunggu eomma pulang." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, ini sudah hampir tengah malam tetapi mereka menunggu kepulangannya. Terkadang terfikir dipikirannya untuk berhenti bekerja, tapi jika ia berhenti tidak ada yang mengurusi perusahaan. Dan Baekhyun sangat dilema dengan itu. Perusahaan atau kedua Anaknya. Benar benar membuatnya pusing jika ia kembali memikirkannya. Dengan pelukan hangat, Baekhyun merangkul putrinya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Eomma akan mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, Sechan tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut." Sechan menurut dan berbaring di atas kasurnya, dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun berjalan di _walk in closet_ dan mengganti bajunya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sechan lembut saat Sechan memeluk tubuhnya, Sechan lebih manja hari ini. Sebenarnya putrinya ini memang selalu manja, tapi tidak sampai sesering hari ini. Mengingat putrinya yang sudah berusia 12 tahun Baekhyun tersenyum geli jika Sechan akan merajuk manja padanya, Sechan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan ceria. Sangat berbeda dengan putranya, walau hanya berbeda lima tahun tapi Baekhyun akui Sehun cukup tumbuh menjadi dewasa yang sangat menyayangi adiknya walaupun terkadang telibat perdebatan kecil. Baekhyun tahu Sehun menyayangi adiknya dan mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

Sehun benar benar cetak biru dirinya, sedangkan Sechan dia cetak biru Ayah mereka. Tetapi sikap mereka berbalik, Sehun mempunyai sikap seperti sang Ayah yang angkuh tapi sangat hangat, sedangkan Sechan ia seperti dirinya, sangat cerewet dan manja. Baekhyun menyayangi kedua anaknya, dan mereka juga mencoba mengerti keadaannya dengan tidak terlalu sering menyinggung tentang Ayah mereka terus menerus di hadapannya.

Baekhyun yakin mereka juga pasti ingin sering sering bertemu Ayah mereka, terutama Sechan. Bahkan hanya beberapa kali setahun Sechan bisa bertemu Ayahnya karena jarak dari Korea - Jepang yang cukup jauh. Dan rutinitas bertemu seperti itu juga hanya baru dimulai saat Sechan berusia enam tahun, lain dengan Sehun yang sampai umur lima masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sang Ayah. Dan rutinias Sehun bertemu dengan sang Ayah berkurang dimulai setelah satu tahun kelahiran Sechan, karena sejak saat itulah Ayah mereka memutuskan untuk pindah dan menetap di jepang.

Mereka juga terkadang akan mendapatkan bonus bertemu Ayah mereka jika Ayah mereka berkunjung ke korea untuk keperluan bisnis, tapi itu tidak terlalu sering.

Baekhyun terkadang juga merasa sedih, jika bukan karenanya, kedua anaknya tidak akan sesulit itu hanya untuk bertemu Ayah mereka. Baekhyun juga merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berhenti bersikap egois. Hampir dua belas tahun seperti itu, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah kepada anak-anak dan Ayah mereka. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tetap tidak bisa. Dan selalu gagal.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sechan duduk di ruang makan dengan wajah mengantuk, sebenarnya Baekhyun menyuruh Sechan untuk kembali tidur tapi putrinya itu bilang ingin sarapan bersama. Jadi dengan wajah mengantuk, putrinya duduk di meja makan, menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan masakannya.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Sechan saat melihat putrinya tertidur di meja makan, dengan senyuman cerah Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan Sechan dan susu strawberi untuknya.

"Setelah sarapan Sechan bisa kembali tidur," Sechan mengangguk dan memakan sarapan dengan sesekali menguap karena mengantuk.

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke jepang, jadi setelah tidur Sechan harus merapikan keperluan yang harus di bawa untuk bertemu Appa. Mengerti?" Sechan menganggukan kepalanya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum gemas. Matanya teralihkan saat melihat putranya yang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Eoh? Sehunie bangun?" Sehun mendudukan dirinya lalu sedikit menguap dengan wajah mengantuk seperti Sechan.

"Aku lapar." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyiapkan piring dan membuat susu vanila untuk putranya.

"Eomma minta maaf, kalian jadi tidur larut karena menunggu Eomma," Baekhyun menatap sedih kedua anaknya dan yang di tatap hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Eomma sudah meminum vitamin? Semalam eomma pulang larut," Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusak gemas rambut putranya, ia sangat suka jika Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hari ini jangan menunggu eomma lagi, jika Sechan ingin tidur bersama eomma, Sechanie hanya perlu tidur di kamar eomma selagi menunggu. Mengerti?" Baekhyun mengusap wajah Sechan lembut dan mencium kening putrinya lalu berpindah pada kening putranya.

* * *

Baekhyun termenung di ruangannya, ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok saat bertemu Ayah anak anak. Rasanya Baekhyun tidak ingin sekali bertemu dengannya -walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan rindu yang melingkupinya, tapi mengingat tatapan berharap Sechan, Baekhyun jadi tidak enak untuk menolak. Dan saat mendengar perkataan Ibunya kemarin, memang ada benarnya juga, lagi pula ini sudah hampir dua belas tahun, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah bisa melupakan dan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa? tapi nyatanya ingatan itu selalu berputar di otaknya, dan membuat Baekhyun tetap pada keegoisannya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan kedua anaknya dan terutama, bagaimana perasaan Ayah anak anaknya.

 _ **BRAK**_

"Yak! Bahkan Orangtuamu harus menunggu ijinmu untuk keruanganmu?!" Nyonya Byun atau Byun Heechul memasuki ruangan Baekhyun dengan sangat kasar dan memberi salam dengan lengkingan kerasnya. Meskipun diumur yang sudah berkepala lima, wanita paruh baya itu tetap saja memiliki suara lengkingan yang menyakiti telinga.

"Aku memang memperketatnya, benar benar tidak ada pengecualian. Memang ada perlu apa eomma berkunjung ke ruanganku?" Baekhyun menatap sang Ibu yang menatapnya tajam, dengan kasar Heechul menduduki kursi di depan Baekhyun dan meletakan amplop coklat di atas meja dengan kasar.

"Eomma sudah mengurusnya, eomma juga sudah menghubungi Chan- ah maksudku Ayah mereka untuk menjemput kalian di bandara." Baekhyun mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya, melihat ada tiket pesawat dan pasport untuk Anak anaknya lalu meletakannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Apakah aku harus pergi juga?" Heechul menatap putrinya, sebenarnya tidak seharusnya ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi, tapi karena Baekhyun sudah terlarut terlalu lama membuat ia memilih memaksa putrinya untuk ikut pergi bersama Cucu cucunya bertemu Ayah mereka.

"Yakinkan dirimu sendiri sayang, jika semua akan baik baik saja. Dan berhentilah egois, cobalah pikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak anakmu dan juga menantuku," Heechul menggenggam tangan putrinya meyakinkan, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas genggaman sang Ibu pada jemarinya.

"Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hey cucu cucuku," mendengar lengkingan dari suara yang sangat di kenalnya Sechan segara bangun menuju pintu utama dan melihat neneknya yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

"Nenek~" Sechan menerjang neneknya memeluk dengan sangat erat, sampai membuat neneknya agak sedikit limbung karena menahan berat badannya. Ingat, Sechan sudah cukup besar bukan lagi seorang balita.

"Kau semakin besar dan berat." Sechan hanya tersenyum lebar dan membantu neneknya membawa kantong kantong yang berisi bahan bahan makanan.

"Nenek berbelanja?" Heechul mengangguk dan mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya.

"Dimana Oppamu?"

"Di kamar,"

"Ia belum bangun sedari tadi?"

"Tidak nenek, Oppa sedang bermain games di kamarnya." Heechul menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya satu persatu. "Nenek akan memasak?" Heechul mengangguk dan di susul dengan seru kegirangan Sechan, Sechan sangat suka jika belajar memasak bersama nenek di banding dengan Ibunya. Karena saat bersama Ibunya Sechan hanya akan menonton sang Ibu memasak bukan membantunya.

"Sekarang kupas bombay dan potong paprikanya tapi sebelum di potong cuci terlebih dahulu, mengerti putri cantik?" Sechan mengangguk. Ia segera melakukan apa yang disuruh neneknya, sampai kehadiran kakaknya berjalan santai menuju dapur membuat Sechan menatapnya, lalutanpa berkata apapum Sechan yang tau apa yang di inginkan kakaknya segera menyiapkanair minum dan memberikan kepada Sehun.

"Terimakasih. Kenapa nenek mengacak dapur?" Tolong ingat, Sehun mempunyai wajah datar nan angkuh dengan mulut yang berbicara seadanya dan singkat. Sechan terkikik mendengar penuturan sang kakak, sedangkan sang nenek menatap malas ke arah Sehun. Dan lebih memilih tetap fokus pada masakannya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat Makan," Sechan berseru senang lalu melahap makanan yang ia dan neneknya buat. Sehun ikut menikmati dalam diam. Heechul menatap mereka senang, sudah lama juga tidak bertemu Cucu cucunya.

"Enak?"

"Sangat enak~ Masakan nenek yang terbaik!" Heechul senang mendengar nada riang Sechan, Sechan benar benar cetak biru Ayahnya tapi sikapnya benar benar persis seperti Baekhyun putrinya. Sangat kekanakan.

"Sehun tidak komentar?"

"Untuk apa? Masakan nenek selalu enak bukan?" Heechul berdecak kesal, lalu setelah itu tersenyum dan tertawa. "Jika seperti ini, aku serasa makan bersama putri dan menantuku. Benar benar." Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa jika mengingat bagaimana Sehun berbicara tadi, persis seperti Ayah mereka.

"Tapi Appa tidak seperti Sehun oppa, Appa sangat baik tidak seperti Sehun Oppa yang menyebalkan." Heechul tertawa mendengar penuturan Sechan.

"Tentu ia akan bersikap baik pada anak anaknya, tapi jika kau tau bagaimana watak Ayahmu, kau akan menyadari jika darah Ayahmu benar benar mengalir kental pada Oppamu ini." Sechan dibuat bingung dengan perkataannya, sedangkan ia yang melihat tatapan bingung Cucunya hanya tersenyum ke arah Sechan dan mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Kalian menyiapkan hadiah untuk Ayah kalian?" Sechan mengangguk antusias sedangkan Sehun mengangguk santai.

"Nenek juga ingin menitipkan hadiah untuk Ayah kalian, bisa kalian berikan padanya besok?"

"Sechan akan memberikannya pada Appa, nenek berikan saja pada Sechan." Heechul mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Sehun membantu merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring kotornya. Sechan membersihkan sampah sampah sisa neneknya memasak, sedangkan sang nenek hanya memperhatikan mereka.

Heechul sangat bangga dengan Sehun dan Sechan, mereka memang sangat patuh dan penyayang, nyonya Byun terkadang berterima kasih kepada putri dan menantunya sudah memberikan cucu yang sangat sangat sempurna.

.

Setelah merapikan dapur, Sechan mengajak neneknya kekamar untuk membantu mengemas barang bawaannya besok. "Nenek memberikan apa untuk Appa?" tanya Sechan kepada neneknya yang sedang mengemasi barang miliknya.

"Appamu sangat suka Kimchi buatan nenek, jadi nenek membuatkannya untuk Appamu," Sechan hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan merapikan kembali kopernya, dan setelah itu ia menyiapkan koper Ibunya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, hari ini ia tidak pulang selarut kemarin. Tidak banyak pertemuan dengan klien yang membuat Baekhyun tidak pulang larut, sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam, dengan segera ia merapikan mejanya untuk kembali kerumah. Saat sedang merapikan barang barang, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk.

Satu pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

'Aku denger kau akan datang? Jangan memaksakan diri Baek, biarkan anak anak datang bersama junho seperti biasa. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman berada didekatku.'

Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat, kenapa rasanya sangat sesak, bahkan itu hanya sebuah pesan, mengapa rasanya sangat sangat sesak. Baekhyun kembali duduk di bangkunya, kembali membaca pesan itu berulang kali dan menggumamkan nama sang pengirim dengan parau.

* * *

Baekhyun dengan lemas berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, kepalanya terasa pening. Baekhyun segera mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya kasar lalu terduduk di meja makan dan mengusak wajahnya kasar. Kepalanya benar benar pusing dan ia juga merasakan mual yang membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"Eomma pulang larut lagi?" Mendengar suaru putranya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dan menatap Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. Ya, setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus terdiam dibangku kebesarannya hingga pukul sebelas malam.

"Eomma terlihat pucat," Sehun berjalan ke arah pentry dan membuka salah satu lemari mengambil vitamim untuk Ibunya dan mengisi gelas yang digunakan Ibunya minum sebelumnya dengan air mineral.

"Minumlah," Baekhyun menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum dan meminum vitamin yang diberikan putranya.

"Terimakasih sayang, mengapa kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun, mengelus surai Sehun dengan lembut sedangkan Sehun hanya terdiam menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf jika aku sudah memaksa eomma, aku tahu eomma tidak bisa. Jadi biarkan aku dan Sechan saja yang bertemu dengan Appa besok," Baekhyun menatap Sehun dalam, mengelus wajah Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Eomma tidak memaksakan diri sayang."

"Eomma tidak terlihat baik baik saja,"

"Hey eomma baik baik saja, lagipula eomma juga merindukan appamu."

"Eomma, kau bisa membohongi Sechan tapi tidak denganku. Tapi percayalah eomma, Aku mencoba mengerti dan lebih baik eomma tidak usah datang, lagipula appa juga memaksaku untuk tidak datang bersama eomma, appa bilang lebih baik aku tidak datang daripada aku harus datang bersama eomma." Sehun menatap Baekhyun tajam, Baekhyun mejauhkan tangannya dari surai Sehun dan terdiam di tempatnya. Memikirkan yang dikatakan Sehun, sungguh yang di katakan putranya benar. Ia memang terlalu memaksakan diri tapi jika tidak di paksakan ini semua tidak akan selesai. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari putranya lembut. "Jika begitu, Sehun harus menjaga eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum hangat, Sehun hanya menatap Ibunya datar.

"Ayo tidur, ini sudah larut malam sayang. Besok kita akan berangkat pukul 10 pagi." Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke kamar putranya, Baekhyun mencium kening putranya dan memasuki kamar yang tepat berada di tengah antara kamar Sehun dan Sechan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Sechan terlihat sedang sibuk berada di dapur, sekarang jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, kedua kakak beradik ini sedang sibuk dengan acara memasaknya. Sechan yang akan membantu Sehun jika Sehun memerintahnya, mengikuti semua yang di katakan kakaknya dengan baik.

Cukup lama mereka memasak, akhirnya masakan mereka selesai dan siap di sajikan di meja makan. Sechan membuat susu strawberi untuknya dan Ibu lalu tidak lupa membuat susu vanila untuk kakaknya dan meletakan di meja makan dengan rapi.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, mereka berdua kembali ke kamar mereka masing masing untuk membersihkan diri. Tidak beberapa lama, Sechan terlihat membuka pintu kamar dan berlari memasuki kamar kakaknya dengan terburu.

"Oppa kau masih mandi?" Sechan mengetuk lalu berteriak tertahan memanggil kakaknya yang berada di kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Sechan?! Kau mengganggu."

"Mian, oppa mandi saja dulu, Sechan akan menunggu di sini." Sechan duduk di kasur Sehun, ia datang ke kamar Sehun karena ingin meminta tolong Sehun untuk merapikan rambutnya. Ingat Sechan itu sangat manja, dan ia tidak bisa merapikan rambutnya seorang diri. Pasti ia akan meminta Ibu atau kakaknya untuk membantu merapikannya.

 _Drrrttt drrrttt_

Sechan mendengar suara ponsel yang bergetar, itu pasti ponsel kakaknya, tapi ia tidak melihat dimana keberadaan ponsel sang kakak. Dengan segera ia mencari dimana letak ponsel Sehun dan ketemu, ponsel itu berada di sofa dekat tempat tidur Sehun.

 _ **Appa is Calling**_

Membaca nama Ayahnya, Sechan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan memberitahu Sehun jika Ayah mereka menelpon, dan dengan malas Sehun hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

' _Sehun-ah,_ '

"Appa ini Sechan,"

' _Eoh? Hey Putri cantik Appa, dimana Oppamu_?'

"Oppa masih di kamar mandi, Appa ada perlu apa? Appa bisa memberitahuku dan Sechan akan memberitahu Oppa,"

' _Tidak ada apa apa, hanya ingin bertanya kapan kalian akan sampai, karena Appa sudah sangat merindukan kalian.'_

"Sechanie baru saja selesai mandi, penerbangannya jam sepuluh pagi jadi kita akan sarapan terlebih dulu. Appa pasti sudah tidak sabarkan, karena kali ini kita bersama Eomma,"

' _Appa sudah cukup senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua, Ahh Appa sangat tidak sabar bertemu, Appa merindukan kalian._ '

"Sechan juga sangat merindukan Appa,"

' _Yasudah, hati hati sayang._ '

"Ne Appa."

Panggilan terputus dan tepat saat itu Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi, Sechan menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan ponsel kakaknya.

"Apa yang di katakan Appa?" tanya Sehun setelah mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sechan, "Menanyakan kapan kita sampai karena Appa sudah tidak sabar bertemu kita." jawab Sechan, yang berjalan tepat di belakang Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Ah Sechan lupa, biasa oppa, tolong bantu rapikan rambut Sechan." Sechan tersenyum kecil lalu memberikan sisirnya kepada Sehun dan meminta Sehun merapikan rambutnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Sehun mengambil sisir itu dan menyuruh Sechan untuk duduk di ranjang dan segera merapikan rambut Sechan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pria tampan dengan surai coklat madu itu memandangi jadwal kedatangan pesawat dengan tidak tenang, ia berkali kali mengecek jam tangan rolex di tangan kiri kekarnya. _**Park Chanyeol**_. Ia menghela nafas kasar, lalu menghirup dan membuangnya, menenangkan diri sendiri. Sungguh ia sangat gugup, wanita yang sangat di cintai, yang sangat ia rindukan, untuk pertama kali selama 12 tahun terakhir akan datang menemuinya. Sedikit informasi sekarang pukul sepuluh pagi sedangkan pesawat kedatangan korea akan tiba tiga jam lagi atau lebih tepatnya pukul satu siang, tapi karena terlalu tegang dan tidak sabar ia sudah berada di sana sedari tadi.

Saat pertama kali mendengar kabar jika Baekhyun juga akan ikut datang bersama kedua anaknya membuat Chanyeol dari kemarin tidak tenang, ia merasa senang sekaligus takut, takut jika hal yang sama terjadi kembali dan membuat pukulan batin untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan ia juga senang, tentu ia senang, kedatangan Ibu kedua anaknya itu akan menginap dirumahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sangat membahagiakan.

Dan untuk beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya ia melihat. Melihat wanita- _nya_ berjalan dengan _troly_ koper bersama kedua putra dan putrinya, Chanyeol tersenyum bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca kaca saat melihat wanita itu, ia tidak berubah, ia tetap menjadi wanita yang selalu memiliki perasaannya secara utuh. Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol tersenyum hangat tapi setelah itu hentakan keras di dadanya ia rasakan ketika Baekhyun memutus kontak mata dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, bibirnya tertarik sedikit karena senyum kecutnya, lalu airmata juga jatuh tanpa ia sadari yang dengan cepat menyekanya, kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berjalan ke arah kedua putra dan putrinya. Sechan yang lebih dulu melihat kehadiran Ayahnya segera berlari dan memeluk sang Ayah erat.

"Appa!"

"Hey cantik, Appa merindukanmu." Sechan tersenyum, memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat, lalu membawa Ayahnya berjalan menuju Ibu dan kakaknya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan tersenyum lalu setelah itu menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang tertunduk segera menarik tangan Ibunya dan berjalan melewati Sechan dan Ayahnya.

"Appa bawakan koper kita, Ayo Sechan." Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan di rangkulan putranya dan setelah itu membawa koper mereka menuju mobil.

.

.

Seperti biasa gadis periang nan cantik itu menceritakan banyak hal kepada Ayahnya, Sechan memang tergolong banyak bicara jadi akan sangat aneh jika Sechan hanya terdiam dan sangat biasa jika dia membuat bibirnya terus bergerak untuk menceritakan semua pengalamannya. Chanyeol mengemudi dengan pelan dan sesekali menanggapi semua cerita Sechan dan sesekali juga ia mengintip pada kaca mobilnya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam di kursi penumpang di belakang bersama Sehun. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mencengkram jantungnya dan itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum kecut. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

.

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur. Sehun menatap Ayahnya lalu tersenyum. Pria remaja itu keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu bagasi mengeluarkan semua koper koper mereka dan menyuruh Sechan untuk membawa kopernya sendiri. Dengan pelan Sehun dan Sechan berjalan masuk kedalam kediaman Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah tertidur Baekhyun, mengelus wajah cantik wanitanya. Baekhyun tertidur sangat pulas, wanita ini terlihat begitu lelah. Dengan gagahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada gendongannya menuju kamar yang ia siapkan untuk wanita itu dengan hati hati. Setelah meletakan Baekhyun dengan nyaman di atas ranjang, Chanyeol kembali menatap mata yang tertutup itu, sungguh ia merindukan wanita ini. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Chanyeol juga hanya melihat keadaannya yang sedang terlelap.

Tidak pernah Chanyeol menemuinya dalam keadaan sadar. Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat Chanyeol merasakan sesak, perlahan airmatanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari, terus menatap wajah yang terlelap dengan damai itu lalu mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu sayang," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lembut lalu setelah itu berjalan keluar, tapi sebelum menemui kedua anaknya, Chanyeol menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sungguh kehadiran Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sangat berantakan dan terlihat lemah.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, Sechan selalu bersemangat setiap kali ia menemui Ayahnya atau memang dasarnya saja Sechan selalu bersemangat. Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat kedua anaknya disini, sudah lama mereka tidak kesini. Seingatnya, mereka terakhir kali mengunjunginya sekitar lima bulan yang lalu, dan Chanyeol benar benar berterimakasih kepada Ibu mertuanya memberi jadwal liburan yang membuat mereka bisa datang berkunjung, belum lagi dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Appa, nenek menitipkan ini untuk appa," Sechan memberikan hadiah yang dititipkan oleh nenek untuk Ayahnya.

"Kimchi?" Sechan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"Nenek bilang, Appa sangat menyukai kimchi buatan nenek."

"Ya itu memang benar, awalnya Appa sangat tidak menyukai kimchi tapi saat nenek kalian memaksa sppa untuk memakannya appa langsung ketagihan. Tapi hanya kimchi buatan nenek kalian yang appa suka, jika yang lain appa akan merasa mual saat memakannya."

"Appa benar benar pemilih makanan seperti Oppa," Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi putrinya, salah satu kesukaannya mencubit pipi chubby putri cantiknya.

"Eomma pasti lelah makanya tertidur," ujar Sechan dalam rengkuhan ayahnya, saat ini mereka sedang terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Eomma kalian kan memang lelah, ia harus mengurus kalian dan bekerja. Tapi kenapa kalian memaksanya untuk datang?"

"Sechan hanya ingin berkumpul bersama appa, eomma dan oppa, seperti keluarga yang utuh, yang berkumpul bersama dalam satu rumah." Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam putrinya, Sechan menunduk merasa bersalah dengan memaksa Ibunya untuk datang dan melihat itu Chanyeol mengusap wajah Sechan dan mengangkat wajah putrinya untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak apa sayang, tapi lain kali jangan terlalu memaksa eomma okay?" Sechan menanggukan kepalanya dan memeluk Ayahnya lalu menangis kecil. Karena terlalu nyaman di pelukan sang Ayah, tak lama setelah itu ia terlelap dan Chanyeol segera membawanya ke kamar.

.

* * *

.

Sekarang hanya tertinggal Chanyeol dan Sehun di ruang keluarga, dua pria tampan ini hanya terdiam. Chanyeol yang sadar akan keterdiaman Sehun menoleh dan mendekatkan diri duduk di samping Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menjadi begitu pendiam?"

"Apakah aku selalu seberisik Sechan? Akukan memang seperti ini," Mendengar itu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun kasar.

"Appa," Chanyeol menghentikan mengusak rambut Sehun dan menatap kedua mata putranya, lalu bergumam menjawab panggilan putranya.

"Apa eomma akan baik baik saja?"

"Mungkin tidak, entahlah Appa juga tidak tahu."

"Aku menyayangi- tidak, tapi kita, aku dan Sechan sangat menyayangi kalian." Ujar Sehun dengan pandangan lurus kedepan,

"Sudah seharusnya kau menyayangi kami, mau bagaimanapun kami orang tuamu. Dan sebaliknya juga seperti itu, Appa dan Eomma menyayangi kalian karena kalian buah cinta kami."

"Jadi, bukankah kalian seharusnya menyelesaikan masalah kalian? Karena mau bagaimanapun hubungan kalian sangat menggangguku dan Sechan," Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, lalu bersandar pada sofa dan menatap langit langit ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

* * *

 _Chanyeol terdiam di samping ranjang Baekhyun yang terlelap, ia mengusap jemari dan mengelus perut istrinya yang sudah membuncit. Usia kandungannya sudah berada di bulan ke tujuh, dan sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun._

" _Kau terlihat pucat dan semakin kurus, kau sedang hamil tapi mengapa tubuhmu terlihat kurus sayang? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Chanyeol membelai surai hitam Baekhyun dengan lembut, menatap sedih wajah istrinya yang terlihat lemah._

 _Dokter mengatakan jika Baekhyun bisa saja kehilangan bayinya jika terus seperti ini, dan Chanyeol menatap nanar istrinya jika kembali mengingat perkataan dokter sebelumnya._

" _Aku merasa tidak memiliki keadilan, aku merasa mendapatkan hukuman mati tanpa tahu apa kesalahanku, kau tiba tiba berteriak dan menyumpahiku. Aku merasa marah dan kecewa, bukan padamu melainkan pada diriku sendiri," Tangan besarnya ia dekatkan kepada pipi Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi incaran kegemasannya karena pipi yang chubby, tapi saat ini, bahkan pipi itu terlihat tirus, tulang pipinya terlihat membuat Chanyeol merutuk sendiri._

" _Aku mungkin memang bodoh, karena aku tidak tau dimana letak kesalahanku. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini? Ini menyakitiku sayang, sangat menyakitiku." Chanyeol menatap kembali wajah Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan istrinya lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sebelumnya ia mencium bibir Baekhyun pelan dan melangkah keluar dengan airmata yang tanpa terasa menetes dan membasahi wajahnya._

 _Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga kediaman keluarga Byun, ia melihat Ibu dan Ayah mertuanya sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan tenang. Dengan langkah pelan Chanyeol berjalan menuju kedua mertuanya dan sedikit menunduk memberi salam kemudian duduk di hadapan mereka._

" _Chanyeol-ah," Nyonya Byun memanggil Chanyeol, dan yang di panggil segera mengangkat wajah kemudian menatap kedua mata Ibu mertuanya. Byun Heechul._

" _Ne eomma,"_

" _Kau tau apa yang menyebabkan putriku seperti saat ini?" Heechul melihat Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, setelah menghela nafas pelan Heechul menggenggam tangan Suaminya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan._

" _Baekhyun,.. dia mengatakan jika ia melihatmu sedang berciuman bersama wanita lain dikantormu," Chanyeol menatap Ibu mertuanya dengan alis bertaut, lalu setelah itu matanya yang besar membola merasa jika perkataan Ibu mertuanya adalah sebuah lelucon yang sangat aneh. Berciuman? Wanita lain? Bahkan untuk memikirkannya saja sungguh membuatnya muak._

" _Apa yang sedang eomma bicarakan? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti."_

" _Kau tau apa yang aku katakan dengan jelas Chanyeol, kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengartikan perkataanku."_

" _Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengerti satu katapun yang eomma ucapkan tadi." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, terdengar seperti bentakan dan itu membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menatap prihatin menantunya._

 _Byun Kangin atau Ayah Baekhyun, menghela nafasnya berat,_

" _Nak, coba kau pikirkan lagi, apakah yang di pikirkan putriku benar terjadi atau tidak. Bisa saja kau tidak menyadari ketika melakukannya," Chanyeol menunduk dalam, bahkan bahunya terlihat sangat lemah._

" _Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Baekhyun mempunyai trauma dengan hal seperti ini, mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi putriku memang mempunyai perasaan yang begitu naif dan sensitif." Ujar Kangin melanjutkan, pria paruh baya itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mencengkramnya pelan, berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk menantunya._

 _Dulu sekali, saat Chanyeol mencoba melamar Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali, wanita itu hanya menangis dan menggeleng menolak. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, mengapa kekasihnya bersikap seperti itu, tapi ketika Baekhyun menceritakan tentang kisah menyakitkan pernikahan salah satu kakak sepupu yang sangat Baekhyun sayangi, ia menjadi mengerti dan tahu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun._

 _Kakak iparnya, berselingkuh. Pria itu membawa wanita lain kedalam rumah mereka, di saat kakaknya sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. Pertengkaranpun terjadi saat kakaknya tidak bisa mentolelir sikap kakak iparnya. Pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan sungguh melukainya luar dan dalam, hingga pada akhirnya merekapun bercerai. Tapi tak lama setelah itu, kabar buruk ia dapatkan dari Paman dan Bibinya jika Kakak sepupunya telah meninggal karena melakukan bunuh diri. Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu menjaga jarak dari pria manapun. Ia seperti membangun benteng yang sangat tinggi untuk pertahanan dirinya._

 _Namun, empat tahun setelahnya Baekhyun di pertemukan dengan Chanyeol. Mereka mahasiswa di salah univertas jerman, karena mendapat teman yang berasal dari negara yang sama, mereka menjadi dekat hingga mereka berkencan. Hubungan mereka tidak selamanya baik, pasti ada bumbu perdebatan karena adanya perbedaan pendapat. Tetapi, itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja, pertengkaran mereka selalu terselesaikan entah Baekhyun yang mengalah ataupun Chanyeol yang mengalah._

 _Dan kembali ketika Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, ia benar benar butuh perjuangan saat ingin mendapatkan hati Baekhyun untuk membawa hubungan mereka pada jenjang yang lebih serius. Pernikahan. Wanita itu masih berpegang teguh dengan segala ketakutan atas sebuah pengkhianatan. Berulang kali, Chanyeol membuktikan ketulusan dan keseriusannya pada Baekhyun, meyakinkan wanita itu jika ia sudah teramat jatuh akan perasaan cintanya pada Baekhyun._

 _Hingga, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang, tubuhnya bahkan terasa akan meledak karena terlalu baghagia. Dan pernikahan mereka pun terjadi. Pernikahan yang sangat membahagiakan._

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebelumnya, ff ini pernah di publish dengan judul yang sama 'I am Sorry'. Storynya aku hapus karena berkasnya hilang bersama ponselku yang juga hilang, jadi akhirnya aku buat lagi dengan tema cerita yang sama cuma sedikit banyak perubahan.

Terimakasih yang udah mau sempetin baca story penuh drama ini ;D

Mohon Kritik dan sarannya ^^

.

.

.


	2. Kerinduan mendalam

**Pt-2**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, ia memijat kepalanya pelan dan berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati hati. Saat menuruni tangga ia melihat Sehun dan Sechan sedang bermain bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol lama, perasaan rindu terlintas begitu saja, bagaimana ia sangat merindukan sentuhan dan dekapan hangat pria itu, tapi kembali dengan sikap egoisnya, ia menampik begitu saja. Melanjutkan langkah, dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga dimana keluarga kecilnya sedang berkumpul.

Sechan yang menyadari keberadaan Ibunya segera berdiri dan membawa Ibunya untuk duduk bersama.

"Tidur eomma nyenyak? Eomma terlihat lelah sekali," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sechan gemas,

"Eomma sudah lebih baik sekarang setelah tidur." Baekhyun menyadari jika sedari tadi Chanyeol terus menatapnya, tapi ia lebih memilih bersikap acuh meskipun sesuatu dalam dirinya terus berteriak tidak karuan.

"Apa menu makan malam kita?" tanya Sehun untuk menghilangkan suasana yang terlihat aneh dan canggung.

"Sudah malam?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, melirik jam besar di pojok kanan ruangan dan sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 7 malam, ia tidak menyangka jika ia tertidur selama itu, pantas jika ia merasa pusing. Dan, apakah Chanyeol yang membawanya ke kamar? Sudah pasti kan. Tapi apakah ucapan terimakasih akan membuat mereka menjadi lebih baik? Ah sepertinya itu akan membuat mereka semakin canggung.

"Iya, eomma benar benar tidur nyenyak, bahkan karena terlalu nyenyaknya, Appa kira Eomma sakit. Appa sampai khawatir sekali." Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengarahkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan membuat tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, tapi kali ini Chanyeol yang memutus kontak mata mereka lebih dulu. Pria itu segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Appa akan memasak makan malam." Setelah mengatakannya, ia terus berjalan menuju dapur tanpa sadar jika pergerakannya terus di perhatikan oleh mata mungil itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun setuju untuk membantu Ayahnya menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun dan Sechan belum terlihat di ruang makan, Sechan masih menunggu Ibunya yang sedang membersihkan diri. Tak sampai satu jam, Baekhyun sudah lebih rapi, Sechan segera menarik tangan Ibunya dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Harum masakan tercium sangat lezat, membuat kedua perempuan itu berjalan dengan semakin bersemangat menuju ruang makan. Setelah sampai, Sechan memekik lucu melihat Ayah dan kakaknya sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"Whoa! Chef Park memang yang terbaik!" Sechan duduk di meja makan dan meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan masakan yang tersaji di meja makan, dan itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa lalu, ketika Chanyeol menyiapkan banyak makanan saat kehamilan pertamanya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat itu.

Setelah semua siap, Chanyeol dan Sehun duduk dan siap menyantap makan malam. Posisi duduk Chanyeol, tepat berada di hadapan Baekhyun, membuat keadaan mereka kembali canggung. Meja makan terasa hening, semua sedang menikmati makan malam masing-masing.

Baekhyun menyendokan makanan dengan perlahan, sesekali ia juga akan melirik pria di hadapannya. Sedangkan pria yang dilirik, hanya menundukan wajah menikmati masakannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk membuat Baekhyun terbangun, matanya ia alihkan untuk melihat sekitar ruang kamarnya, ia merasa nyaman, seolah ia memang tinggal dirumah ini. Ia pun segera beranjak dari ranjang lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya, melihat jarum jam pendek berada pada angka 6 ia berniat untuk membuat sarapan untuk kedua anaknya dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar kamar lalu menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju dapur, langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga paling bawah saat melihat Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar pria itu -kamar Chanyeol dan Sechan berada di lantai bawah- dan berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana pria tinggi itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya, semua yang di lakukan Chanyeol tidak terlepas dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari jika ada yang menatapnya sedari tadi, ia hanya sibuk mengambil bahan makanan di lemari pendingin untuk membuat sarapan. Tangan besarnya dengan telaten memotong beberapa sayuran lalu mencampurkan bersama telur dan menggorengnya, ia sedang menyiapkan omelet untuk sarapan.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Chanyeol terlonjak, bahkan mangkuk berisi adonan omelet yang akan ia goreng hampir terjatuh.

"Eo..eoh?" ia tergagap, lalu merutuk diri sendiri yang menjadi gugup hanya karena mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau sedang membuat sarapan bukan?" Baekhyun kembali menyerukan pertanyaan, membuatnya mengangguk kaku lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya menggoreng omelet.

"Apa kita hanya sarapan dengan omelet?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, membukanya dan melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam sana.

"Ak-aku juga akan memasak ba-bacon dan roti panggang." Setelah mengatakannya, ia berdecak karena merutuki cara bicaranya yang terlihat gugup -walau memang nyatanya ia memang gugup, sangat gugup. Baekhyun terkikik dan tersenyum kecil, tanpa di sadari pria itu, Baekhyun mendengar suara decakan dan gerutuan tidak jelasnya.

Baekhyun mengambil roti di atas meja makan lalu memasukannya ke alat pemanggang kemudian ia juga mengambil bacon yang ada di lemari pendingin untuk ia panggang juga. Baekhyun terlihat santai walaupun hal itu pertama kali untuknya, Chanyeol yang sedang menggoreng omelet sesekali memperhatikan pergerakannya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Apa tidak ada susu stroberi?" tanya Baekhyun saat hanya melihat susu vanilla dan coklat di lemari Pantry yang berada di samping lemari pendingin.

"Aku lupa membelinya," Chanyeol mematikan kompor lalu meletakan omelet yang sudah matang di atas meja makan. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci tangan lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun memandang bingung Chanyeol yang terlihat jalan terburu setelah keluar kamar, pria itu sudah berganti pakaian, ia juga memakai coat coklat. Baekhyun yang semakin bingung dan tidak bisa menahan rasa perasaannya, berjalan menyusul Chanyeol yang sedang mengganti sandal rumah.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Membeli susu untukmu dan Sechan." Baekhyun membeku, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan membelinya, bahkan ia tidak meminta, ia hanya menanyakannya tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Hanya sebentar, ada minimarket dua blok dari sini. Aku pergi." Chanyeol melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumahnya, dan juga meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih membeku.

.

* * *

.

Sechan keluar dari kamar dengan rambut yang acak acakan, wajahnya juga masih berantakan, terlihat sekali jika ia segera keluar kamar tanpa membasuh wajah terlebih dahulu. Langkahnya sedikit terseok karena masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Baekhyun yang melihat putrinya keluar kamar dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kebiasaan jelekmu adalah, tidak membasuh wajah dan merapikan pakaianmu setelah bangun tidur." Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dengan manja, tinggi Sechan setara dengan dadanya. Baekhyun mengusak rambut Sechan lalu merangkul putrinya kembali ke kamar untuk membasuh wajah dan merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai mereka menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan dengan wajah segar, ia duduk tenang dengan ponsel ditangannya. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"Dimana appa?" mendengar suara sang adik, akhirnya membuat ia tersadar akan kehadiran ibu dan adiknya.

"Appa sedang membeli susu di minimarket." Jawab Baekhyun lalu duduk disusul Sechan setelahnya, "Bukankah ada susu?" Sechan berbicara dengan menunjuk susu vanila kakaknya.

"Iya memang, tapi ayahmu membeli susu-" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar suara pintu utama yang dibuka lalu terlihat Chanyeol yang memasuki rumah dengan satu kantung plastik berwarna hitam.

"Eoh kalian sudah bangun?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju Pantry, mengeluarkan belanjaan yang ada di dalam kantung plastik.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan Chanyeol, ketika dengan tiba tiba ia memegang pergelangan tangan pria itu.

"Duduklah," perintah Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan segera di ikuti oleh Chanyeol yang terlihat linglung.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan dua gelas susu stroberi yang baru di beli oleh Chanyeol, lalu meletakan di samping piringnya dan samping piring Sechan.

"Ah, jadi appa membeli susu stroberi ke minimarket?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menikmati sarapannya dengan pelan. Semuanya menikmati sarapan dalam diam dan tenang, hanya ada suara dentingan sendok yang berada dengan piring.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya yang suka memperhatikan Baekhyun, matanya seolah sudah berfungsi otomatis untuk selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik wanita itu.

"Appa, hari ini kita akan berjalan jalan ke mana?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sechan yang tiba tiba, membuat ia tersedak makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun dengan cepat segera menuangkan air putih dan memberinya pada Chanyeol.

Sechan yang duduk di samping ayahnya segera mengelus dan menepuk pelan punggung Ayahnya. Setelah ia merasa tenggorokannya sudah lebih baik, ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya dan bergumam terima kasih. Baekhyun hanya balas tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan sarapan dengan gugup.

Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sechan yang menatap bersalah kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Appa." Ujar Sechan pelan, sedangkan Chanyeol mengusak surainya gemas. "Tak apa, Appa hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Apa yang Sechan katakan tadi?" Lanjut Chanyeol, menanyakan apa yang putrinya tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Hari ini kita akan berjalan jalan bukan?" ia mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat berfikir. Lalu tersenyum lembut, "Besok kita akan pergi. Hari ini Appa masih harus bekerja, tak apa kan?" Sechan sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan ayahnya, tapi ia mengerti jika Ayahnya juga harus bekerja. Dengan senyum kecil ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala memaklumi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah sarapan, Chanyeol segera bersiap untuk ke kantor dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang membersihkan sisa sarapan mereka. Sechan tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan menonton televisi ditemani oleh Sehun yang juga berada disana, hanya saja Sehun lebih terfokus pada ponselnya. Sechan dan Sehun dapat dengan lancar berbicara dengan bahasa jepang, karena Chanyeol selalu mengajari mereka jika mereka berkunjung.

Sebenarnya, tadi Chanyeol ingin membantu Baekhyun merapikan sisa sarapan dan mencuci piring, tapi karena perkataan Baekhyun padanya, ia hanya tersenyum kecut lalu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap ke kantor.

" _Biar aku membantumu," Ujar Chanyeol, ketika melihat Baekhyun meletakan piring kotor pada wastafel,_

" _Tak apa, kau bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri." Chanyeol membeku, sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Baekhyun, tapi ia teringat kalimat yang sama seperti dulu. Yang membuat jiwanya terasa tersiksa. pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyeruak secara tiba-tiba dalam pekirannya. Apakah keberadaannya masih tidak bisa diterima? apa dengan berdekatan dengannya terasa begitu memuakkan? Apa dua belas tahun ini masih tidak ada perubahan? Chanyeol tersenyum miris lalu melangkah meninggalkan dapur tanpa sepatah kata pun, membuat seseorang menatap bingung ke arahnya._

.

* * *

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol ke kantor, Baekhyun dan Sechan sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sedangkan sang sulung sibuk bermain _Games_ di dalam kamar.

Sechan sibuk dengan acara yang berada di televisi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol setelah percakapan mereka di dapur. Berkali kali Baekhyun memikirkan apakah ada perkataannya yang salah, tapi ia merasa tidak ada yang salah, semuanya terasa baik menurut Baekhyun.

Lalu ada apa?

Entah mengapa, hal itu membuatnya terganggu, membuat ia merasa kesal akan dirinya sendiri.

Memang pertemuan mereka terasa sangat canggung dan asing, tapi tatapan mata Chanyeol tadi membuatnya tak tenang. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan tatapan itu, tapi ia juga tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Eomma?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sechan, pergerakannya terlihat linglung. "Eomma kenapa?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak ada apa- apa. Memangnya kenapa sayang?"

"Eomma melamun?"

"Eo-eoh, y-ya. Eomma memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Sechan menatap sang Ibu penasaran, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Acaranya sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Iya, dan aku bosan sekarang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sechan gemas, membuat Sechan memekik sakit.

"Eomma," Baekhyun bergumam menjawab panggilan putrinya. "Eomma tahu, Appa mempunyai _greenhouse_ yang sangat indah."

" _Greenhouse_?" anggukan semangat Sechan berikan, "Banyak sekali bunga bunga disana, Appa merawatnya sendirian."

"Sendirian?"

"Iya, Appa mengerjakannya ketika Appa merindukan Eomma," Baekhyun membeku, "Bunga bunganya indah sekali, tidak besar memang tapi sangat indah, eomma harus melihatnya. Ayo!" Sechan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun terburu menuju halaman belakang. Halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang luas hanya ada satu _gazebo_ yang cukup besar untuk berkumpul dan juga ada kolam air kecil dengan air mancur. Lalu ada jalan setapak yang tertuju pada _greenhouse_ yang Sechan ceritakan.

Dari luar _greenhouse_ ini terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi ketika memasukinya, Baekhyun sangat luar biasa takjub. Banyak bunga bunga menghiasi setiap sudut _greenhouse_ , di tengah ruangan ada meja bulat dengan bangku yang memutar mengelilingi sisi meja. Lalu dilangit langit rumah kaca ini juga terdapat beberapa pot yang tergantung dengan indah, di letakan ditempat yang sesuai. Tidak berlebihan.

"Appa bilang, semua bunga yang di tanam dirumah kaca ini adalah bunga kesukaan Eomma." Baekhyun yang terfokus menatap takjub sekeliling _greenhouse_ terhenti mendengar penuturan Sechan.

"Semua bunga bunga ini, Appa rawat dengan sangat baik, Eomma bisa melihat sendiri hasilnya sekarang." Ia kembali melihatnya, memperhatikan setiap bunga yang tertanam di rumah kaca ini. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bunga krisan, alasannya hanya karena bunga krisan memiliki banyak warna yang terlihat indah jika semua warna berada dalam satu ruangan. Dan, ia melihatnya saat ini. Sangat indah. Bahkan hingga membuatnya terharu.

Sechan menuntunnya untuk duduk di bangku yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Sechan dan Oppa akan duduk bersama disini jika Appa sedang bekerja. Dan yang selalu Sechan pikirkan ketika melihat bunga bunga disini adalah, mempertanyakan berapa banyak cinta yang Appa miliki untuk Eomma," Baekhyun menatap Sechan yang sedang menatap bunga bunga dengan mata berbinar.

"Sechan bahkan jadi penasaran, apakah masih ada pria seperti Appa untuk Sechan nanti? Hehehe," Baekhyun tersenyum kaku, melihat kekehan Sechan.

"Eomma benar benar beruntung. Sechan senang sekali terlahir menjadi putri Eomma dan Appa." Dan ketika Sechan menerjangnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat, Baekhyun merasa jika sesuatu mencengkeram dadanya dengan sangat erat. Terasa sesak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pria remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat sangat berantakan, sisa sisa snack yang berhamburan di karpet merah berbulu, membuat kamarnya terlihat kacau dan kotor. Tangannya yang sibuk menekan tombol tombol secara kasar pada _stick playstation_ -nya. Bibir tipisnya juga tak jarang memekik senang atau menggeram keras, benar benar tidak beraturan.

Bunyi ponsel yang berada di atas ranjang, sedikit mengusik remaja yang sedang memainkan _playstation_ -nya. Dengan malas ia menekan tombol pause pada _stick_ ps-nya dan berjalan mengambil ponsel di ranjangnya.

"Halo," sapanya, badannya ia rebahkan diatas ranjang.

' _Hay cucuku, bagaimana keadaanmu_?'

"Baik nek,"

' _Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu_?'

"Terlihat baik baik saja sejauh ini, walaupun mereka terlihat sedikit canggung."

' _Mereka saling mengobrol?_ '

"Ya, aku melihat mereka beberapa kali berbincang."

' _Wow itu sangat bagus!_ ' pekikan sang nenek, membuat ia secara refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

' _Lalu? Lalu?_ ' Sehun menghela nafas kasar, neneknya terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah, mereka juga membuat sarapan bersama tadi pagi,"

' _Kya_!' Ya Tuhan, lindungilah pendengaranku, doa Sehun ketika mendapati pekikan sang nenek untuk yang kedua kali.

"Nenek tolong," Sehun berujar lemah, telinganya terasa berdenging.

'Maafkan nenek, sehunie. Nenek hanya terlalu senang, setidaknya hubungan mereka tidak seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu.' Sehun menganggukan kepala, membenarkan perkataan sang nenek. Setidaknya Sehun juga merindukan kasih sayang di antara kedua orang tuanya. Sebagai seorang anak, sangat bahagia melihat kedua orang tuamu bahagia ketika mereka bersama. Berbagi kasih dengan saling mencintai.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai rapat bersama salah satu koleganya dari Korea, membicarakan kerja sama untuk pembangunan cabang di jepang. Ia telah meminta asistennya untuk membatalkan atau mengganti jadwalnya untuk dua minggu ke depan, karena akan berlibur bersama anak anak dan Ibu anak anaknya.

Ibu anak-anak. Istrinya. Park Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah di bangku kebesarannya, jasnya telah tergantung dengan rapi di sampingnya, dua kancing teratas kemeja juga sudah terlepas, dan bagian lengan yang ia lipat asal, membuat ia terlihat mempesona. Ayah dua anak yang menggairahkan. Itulah julukan dari karyawannya.

Sudah dua belas tahun, sudah selama itu tapi mengapa kisah pernikahannya tidak membaik, mengapa kisah percintaannya harus sesulit sekarang, mengapa, mengapa dan berbagai macam mengapa terus mendesak keluar dalam otaknya.

Dengan lemas ia bersandar pada kursi dan mendongakan kepala menatap langit langit ruang kerjanya. Menerawang menembus dinding dinding, membuat ia terlempar kembali ketika pada saat itu, pada masa dimana ia merasa di hukum mati.

Satu nama terdengar dari suaranya yang begitu parau, satu nama yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan, satu nama yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terlihat lemah, satu nama itu, satu nama yang membawa semua perasaannya, mengambil seluruh jiwanya. Hanya nama itu.

"Baekhyun,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah menikmati suasana _greenhouse_ yang sejuk dan menenangkan, Baekhyun dan Sechan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyiapkan makan siang mengingat saat ini jam menunjukan pukul sebelas siang.

Ketika memasuki rumah, Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah. Ia pun melangkah mendekati putranya, sedangkan Sechan melangkah ke kamarnya karena merasa mengantuk.

"Sudah lelah bermainnya?" gumaman berat khas remaja terdengar, Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Eomma ingin memasak makan siang, tapi bahan bahan di lemari tidak begitu banyak. Mau berbelanja?" Sehun mengangguk kecil, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengganti baju, di ikuti Baekhyun setelahnya yang berjalan kearah kamar putrinya memberitahu jika ia akan pergi berbelanja.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sampai supermarket empat puluh menit setelahnya, jarak rumah Chanyeol dan supermarket cukup jauh. Baekhyun berjalan di depan Sehun yang mendorong troli belanja. Baekhyun tidak mengerti huruf kanji dan juga tidak begitu lancar berbahasa jepang, jadilah Sehun yang akan menjadi penerjemah untuk sang Ibu.

Tiga puluh menit mereka habiskan untuk berkeliling dan mengambil barang yang mereka butuhkan, banyak yang mereka beli karena lemari Chanyeol terlihat kosong -mungkin pria itu belum belanja bulanan pikir Baekhyun, jadi ia yang melakukannya sekaligus. Membeli banyak bahan makanan untuk persedian bulanan. Setelah semua selesai Sehun yang mengantri, lalu Baekhyun memberikan dompetnya pada putranya dan berjalan keluar supermarket.

Setelah lama terdiam di depan lobi utama supermarket, Baekhyun memilih membawa langkahnya menuju salah satu toko roti yang berada di seberang supermarket. Tapi sebelumnya ia mengirim pesan pada Sehun, memberitahu jika ia menunggu di toko roti seberang supermarket.

' _Hudson Market Bakers_ '

Saat membuka pintu Bakery, Baekhyun merasa takjub dengan desain interiornya, sangat nyaman. Ia berjalan melihat berbagai macam roti yang terpajang di etalase, beruntungnya toko ini tidak menggunakan huruf kanji, jadi ia bisa membacanya. Setelah berkeliling, ia memutuskan memesan satu latte dan satu stroberi cheese pie. Ia akan memesan lagi jika Sehun sudah selesai membayar barang belanjaan mereka, karena ia tidak membawa uang banyak mengingat ia memberi dompetnya pada Sehun.

Langkahnya ia bawa pada bangku dipojok dekat tangga, saat ingin melewati tangga ia dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita yang melewatinya begitu saja setelah menuruni tangga membuat ia terlonjak, beruntung pesanannya tidak terjatuh. Wanita itu menunduk meminta maaf dengan bahasa jepang, ia membalas tersenyum dan mengatakan jika ia baik baik saja menggunakan bahasa inggris yang terdengar lancar.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya wanita itu ketika ia selesai menunduk minta maaf dan menatapnya. Baekhyun merasa wajah wanita ini terlihat tidak asing, tapi sulit sekali mengingatnya.

"Kau mengenalku?" ujar Baekhyun dengan canggung, ia sungguh merasa tidak asing dengan wanita ini tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa, dimana dan kapan ia bertemu wanita di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Im Jin Ah." Kerutan didahinya terlihat jelas, membuat wanita bernama JinAh itu tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana ya, hmm ini pasti terdengar aneh tapi mungkin jika aku mengatakannya, kau akan mengenaliku-" JinAh menjeda perkataannya lalu kembali terkikik kecil,

"Aku Nana, mantan kekasih suamimu." Dan setelah itu Baekhyun merasa waktu di sekitarnya berhenti, ia membeku. Ia mengingatnya. Im JinAh. Wanita itu, ia mengingatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

...

" _Siapa itu Im JinAh?" Chanyeol yang sedang terfokus pada pekerjaannya beralih menatap Baekhyun yang melihat album foto waktu semasa sekolahnya. Hari itu Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di rumah karena Baekhyun yang merajuk memintanya untuk tetap tinggal, lagipula sedari awal juga ia tidak berniat berangkat ke kantor mengetahui jika istri cantiknya sedang demam dan flu. Setelah melahirkan putra pertama mereka tiga bulan lalu, Baekhyun menjadi lebih manja padanya. Wanitanya jadi lebih sering merajuk, walaupum terkadang sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah istrinya, ia tetap akan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun selama itu tidak aneh._

 _Selama Chanyeol mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja, Baekhyun datang dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Awalnya Chanyeol marah dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk istirahat di kamar mereka. Tapi dengan segala jurus menggemaskan akhirnya Chanyeol luluh dan membiarkan Istrinya mengganggunya._

" _Im JinAh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangannya._

" _Gadis ini? Siapa dia?" Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja Chanyeol dan menunjukan foto seorang wanita dengan seragam sekolah sedang merangkul leher dan mencium pipi Chanyeol._

" _Ah maksudmu Nana, ia hanya seseorang dimasa lalu." Jawabnya santai dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan._

" _Kekasihmu?" Baekhyun duduk di sofa, dan kembali melihat lihat album sekolah Chanyeol._

" _Ya. Dulu." Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala dan kembali melihat lihat albumnya._

" _Kalian terlihat sangat serasi, kenapa berpisah?" Baekhyun kembali menatap foto Chanyeol bersama mantan kekasihnya semasa sekolah. Tertulis di sana 'Park Chanyeol dan Im JinAh, kami tunggu kabar bahagia kalian di masa depan.'_

" _Aku dicampakan." Mendengar itu Baekhyun menggeleng- gelengkan kepala dan membuat mimik wajah prihatin._

" _Kau sungguh menyedihkan Park." Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Baekhyun, sedangkan wanita itu masih fokus dengan melihat album fotonya. Dengan santai ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sofa lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang istrinya._

" _Aku beruntung. Jika ia tidak mencampakanku, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan kebahagian seperti ini bersamamu." Baekhyun menutup foto album itu dan melempar asal lalu membalas pelukan suaminya._

" _Apakah aku pelarianmu ketika wanita itu membuangmu?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu," Chanyeol tertawa pelan setelah mengatakannya, membuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya menjauh lalu menatap tajam kearahnya dengan bibir terpout lucu._

" _Beruntungnya kau mendapatkan pelarian wanita cantik sepertiku." Ujar Baekhyun sinis, lalu secepat kedipan mata, Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya. "Sangat beruntung. Dan aku merasa sangat bersyukur akan hal itu."_

" _Ish, jangan menciumku tiba- tiba begitu, Chan!" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk. "Waeyeo? Ah aku tahu, pasti karena kau jadi tidak bisa menikmatinya bukan?" Chanyeol menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas, membuat si empu menatapnya galak -tanpa sadar jika wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan sampai ketelinga._

" _Ish mesum."_

" _Tapi kau menikmati kemesumanku sayang, hingga kau melahirkan Sehun dua bulan lalu. Aku benar bukan?" Baekhyun merasa suhu badannya semakin panas, ia juga merasakan jika kedua pipinya terasa terbakar, mungkin karena efek demam -pikirnya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan kembali, mengelus surai coklat dan punggung istrinya lembut._

" _Itu hanya masa lalu, aku tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah masa depan kita bersama putra kita. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan hal lain, sayang."_

" _Memang apa yang akan aku pikirkan?"_

" _Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku lakukan."_

" _Kenapa kau menjadi sok tahu? Memangnya apa itu?"_

" _Meninggalkanmu."_

...

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

Sebelumnya maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan Chap sebelumnya dan sekarang, aku hanya menulis apa yang ingin aku tulis tentang story ini. Maaf jika itu terlihat aneh.

Dan untuk yang bingung jika tahunnya berubah ubah, aku akui itu kesalahan. Seperti yang aku bilang FF ini pernah aku publish dengan judul yang sama, awalnya aku ingin membaca ulang dan melanjutkannya tapi ternyata aku gak bisa, bener2 buntu. Jadi untuk konformasi, cy sudah di gantung selama 12 tahun, kalian pasti bisa menyimpulkan perkataanku saat aku bilang "digantung selama 12thn" kkkkk

Aku sudah memperbaiki tahun yang salah. Sekali lagi mianhe:)

Dan terimakasih yang sudah review, follow dan favorit Ff ini. Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah membaca ffku ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Sampai jumpa minggu depan kkkk

.

.

.

.

 _Sabtu, 25 maret 2017 - 14.41 WIB_


	3. penantianku

**Pt.3**

.

.

.

.

.

Terlama terdiam, Nana meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk karena Baekhyun terlihat linglung dan sedikit pucat, membuat Nana khawatir.

"Hey, kau sakit?" tanya Nana lalu menyentuh jemari Baekhyun lembut, sentuhan yang tiba tiba membuat Baekhyun terlonjak dan menyenggol latte yang berada diatas meja hingga terjatuh dan tumpah. Baekhyun yang akan beranjak dari duduknya untuk membersihkan dengan tisu segera di hentikan oleh Nana yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Eo-eoh ma-maafkan aku," Ujar Baekhyun kaku, ketika Nana menyentuh bahu dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Santai saja Baekhyun-ssi, pelayan disini yang akan membersihkannya." Nana dan Baekhyun kembali duduk dalam diam setelah salah seorang pelayan membersihkan latte Baekhyun yang tumpah.

"Terakhir kita bertemu sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu bukan? Ketika acara pernikahan kalian." Baekhyun menganggukan kepala canggung, "Kalian semua baik bukan? Aku sempat bertemu Chanyeol dan memberitahuku kau sedang mengandung anak kedua kalian saat itu, hmm, kalau tidak salah dua belas tahun lalu, apakah aku benar?" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun, membuat Nana tersenyum memaklumi -walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa sikap Baekhyun terlihat aneh.

"Sehun pasti sudah besar sekarang, ia pasti menjadi remaja tertampan disekolah. Ahh siapa nama anak kedua kalian? Apakah perempuan?" Senyuman cerah itu terpancar di wajah cantik Nana, namun sikap Baekhyun melunturkan senyumannya dan menatap wanita dihadapannya bingung.

"Kau baik Baekhyun-ssi?" Nana menanti jawaban Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatirnya, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bicara apapun. "Kau dan Chanyeol baik bukan?" sikap Baekhyun membuat Nana sedikit banyak penasaran, dan Nana merasa tebakannya tepat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun membeku dan menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Nana melihat jemari tangan Baekhyun yang terkepal erat, "Baekhyun-ssi," dan Nana tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir ketika melihat air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya, tapi ia yakin jika sesuatu terjadi saat di toko roti itu. Ibunya jadi sering melamun saat perjalanan pulang, dan ketika sampai di rumah Ayahnya, sang Ibu segera melangkah cepat menuju kamar. Benar-benar terjadi sesuatu. Dan entah mengapa membuat perasaannya tidak tenang.

Baekhyun masih mengurung diri di kamar setelah Sehun selesai memasakan makan siang, keahlian memasak Sehun jelas sekali seperti sang Ayah. Sechan yang terlihat lebih segar setelah membasuh wajah, berjalan menuju meja makan dan memandang takjub masakan yang ada di meja makan.

"Apakah appa sudah pulang? Bukankah eomma bilang, eomma yang akan memasak?"

"Informasi untukmu gadis cerewet. Pertama, appa masih berada dikantor. Kedua, eomma sedang tidak enak badan jadi tidak bisa memasak makan siang. Dan terakhir, berterima kasihlah padaku, karena dengan senang hati oppamu ini memasak makan siang untukmu."

"WOW!" Sechan memandang takjub pada kakaknya, sedangkan Sehun memasang gaya percaya diri dengan angkuh.

"Selama hidupku sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar oppa berbicara sepanjang tadi. Itu benar benar rekor!" Sehun rasa rahangnya terjatuh menembus lantai rumah hingga lapisan bumi yang lain. Adiknya memang _sangat_ aneh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol sampai dirumahnya saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore, ia sudah mengajukan cuti untuk dua minggu ke depan dan menyelesaikan segala urusan dengan beberapa klien jadi ia tinggal menyerahkan sisanya pada karyawannya.

Chanyeol berjalan melewati ruang tengah, ia merasa aneh karena rumahnya terasa begitu sunyi, seperti biasanya. Ia pun berjalan ke kamar dan segera mengganti bajunya lalu akan mencari anak-anak dan Baekhyun ke taman belakang.

Ketika Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, ia di kejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang juga baru keluar dari kamar Sechan. Keadaan di sekitar mereka terasa membeku, Baekhyun menatapnya dalam membuat yang ditatap terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan apa arti tatapan itu. Namun, sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol merasa senang akan tatapan Baekhyun, tapi tak lama ia segera berdehem ringan dan mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain. Mencoba menyadarkan kewarasannya.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol, sepertinya ia sedang melamun tadi.

"Me-mereka ada d-di.." Baekhyun berbicara gugup dengan tangan yang terarah ke pintu taman belakang, Chanyeol yang mengerti mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Suasana disekitar mereka sangat aneh. Terasa menjengkelkan, membuat Chanyeol yang saat itu berjalan membelakangi Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Mereka terlihat layaknya orang asing, dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri pria itu terasa dicengkram erat, membuatnya sesak.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"USJ? Kita? Semua?" Sehun melempari adiknya dengan bantal sofa, ia benar-benar tidak tahan mendengar suara pekikan adik perempuannya itu. Mengabaikan aura kekesalan sang kakak, Sechan sibuk bergelut manja dilengan Ayahnya.

Setelah makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu, keluarga kecil Park memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Ada Sehun yang duduk di _single_ sofa, lalu Sechan yang bergelut pada tangan sang ayah dengan manja.

"Ya. Kita. Semua." Sechan memikik keras, Baekhyun yang baru saja tiba di ruang tengah merasa telinganya sedikit berdenging.

"Sechanie, tolong kecilkan volume suaramu itu. Benar benar membuat sakit kepala." Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun setelah meletakan piring berisi potongan buah untuk pencuci mulut mereka setelah makan malam.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal, "Sechan memiliki suara seperti dirimu, Baek." Baekhyun melirik tajam kearah Chanyeol lalu sedikit mendengus sebal.

"Setidaknya suaraku lebih baik, tidak membuat telinga orang lain berdenging." Chanyeol terlihat menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui pernyataan Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum tampan.

"Ya, suaramu memang indah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, senyuman yang menunjukan jika ia mengatakan itu dengan tulus dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dalam. Di detik itu juga, Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya, sadar akan perkataanya. Membuat wanita cantik itu juga menundukkan kepala. Tanpa mereka sadari, setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan tidak terlewatkan oleh tatapan kedua anaknya.

Sehun menatap orang tuanya dengan senyuman kecil, sedangkan Sechan sedikit mengkerutkan dahinya karena merasa aneh dengan sikap orangtuanya.

Saat Sechan ingin menanyakan pada Chanyeol, tiba tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sechan yang menatap bingung kepergian ayahnya. Lain dengan Sechan, Baekhyun masih menundukan kepala, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menitikkan air mata, dan tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun menatap langit langit kamarnya dalam diam, pikirannya kembali saat di ruang keluarga tadi. Dengan kasar ia mengusak rambut dan bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk, tangannya ia arahkan menuju nakas untuk meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Mengganggu?" tanya Sehun, ketika panggilan sudah tersambung.

'Tidak.'

"Sedang apa?"

'Berbicara dengan kekasihku.'

"Merindukanku?"

'Apa kau tidak?'

"Sepertinya tidak,"

'Apa?!' Sehun tertawa keras mendengar teriakan kekasihnya.

'Senang eoh?!'

"Aku merindukanmu."

'Sesuatu terjadi?'

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

'Apa aku benar?'

"Ya."

Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sepasang kekasih baru sekitar lima bulan, tapi Sehun selalu merasa jika Luhan adalah gadis yang sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Luhan selalu tau jika ia sedang berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu, meskipun begitu, ia tidak memaksa Sehun untuk memberitahunya.

Setelah pembicaraan tadi mereka jadi saling diam, Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan kembali.

"Lu?"

'Ada apa?'

"Apa aku egois?"

'Tentang?'

"Menginginkan keluargaku kembali seperti dulu," Luhan tidak menjawab, ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aku merindukan kebahagiaan dimasa lalu, aku merindukan kehangatan penuh kasih sayang diantara orangtuaku. Apa keinginanku begitu egois?"

Dua bulan setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Sehun mulai terbuka tentang keluarganya pada Luhan. Luhan juga pendengar yang baik, ia tidak berkomentar, menghakimi atau menilai dengan keadaan keluarganya membuat Sehun merasa nyaman ketika membagi beban pikirannya. Walaupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Sehun, Luhan bersikap seolah ia mengenal dan mengerti keadaan Sehun dan orangtuanya. Salah satu sikap Luhan yang sangat di cintai Sehun adalah Luhan begitu dewasa -walaupun terkadang bisa lebih ke kanakan dari ibunya.

'Tidak sayang, keinginanmu adalah keinginan yang wajar, keinginan seorang anak yang ingin melihat orangtuanya bahagia.'

"Tapi,...keinginanku tidak membuat mereka bahagia, mereka terlihat begitu penuh banyak sekali luka dan kesedihan. Apakah tidak ada harapan lagi? Apakah kebahagiaan yang kuinginkan sudah benar-benar hilang?"

Sehun bertanya dengan suara yang begitu lirih, tanpa Sehun tahu jika Luhan menangis sejak ia terdiam mendengar penuturan Sehun. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut hingga waktu tengah malam, Sehun yang berkeluh kesah tentang dirinya dan Luhan yang dengan lembut memberi perhatian pada kekasih tampannya dengan menahan isakannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, hari berganti begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang berubah. Setelah pembicaraan terakhir mereka lima hari yang lalu di ruang keluarga, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Saat empat hari lalu Chanyeol mengajak mereka berlibur ke ' _Universal Studios Japan_ ', Baekhyun terlihat diam dan menghindari interaksinya dengan Chanyeol. Semua tingkah laku mereka, tak luput dari pandangan kedua anaknya, tapi Sehun dan Sechan berusaha diam karena mereka merasa itu adalah permasalahan orang dewasa dan akan selesai dengan cepat. Tapi, kenyataannya selama empat hari itu tidak ada perubahan. Sechan pernah sekali menanyakan tentang orangtuanya kepada Sehun, tapi kakak laki lakinya itu mengatakan jika ia lebih baik diam dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Lalu, apakah Sechan bisa bersikap seperti biasa? Tidak. Sechan tidak bisa bersikap seperti Sehun. Ia merasa sangat terganggu.

Sechan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana letak kamar sang ibu berada. Chanyeol tadi pergi bahkan sebelum waktu sarapan, mengatakan jika ada urusan penting dikantor yang harus di selesaikan.

 _Knock knock_

Baekhyun membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah putrinya yang sedang berdiri menunduk di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun memanggil Sechan dan menanyakan ada keperluan apa tapi gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Dan ketika Baekhyun memegang bahu Sechan, gadis itu terlonjak kaget menatap Ibunya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa melamun hmm?" Sechan menatap ibunya sebentar lalu kembali menunduk, pergulatan pikiran dan hatinya membuat ia jadi terlihat linglung.

"Hey," Baekhyun kembali mencari perhatian putri kecilnya yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Eo-eomma sedang apa?" Sechan bertanya dengan gugup, ia hanya bingung harus memulai seperti apa.

"Eomma hanya sedang bersantai dikamar dan membaca beberapa email dari kantor. Ada apa?" Sechan menghela nafas pelan, lalu menatap sang ibu dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Boleh Sechan bergabung?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan putrinya masuk. Sechan segera berjalan memasuki kamar lalu mendudukan bokongnya pada ranjang Baekhyun.

"Sechan sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Sechan yang terkejut menatap Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang membulat. "Apa ada yang ingin Sechan katakan pada eomma?"

Tepat. Sechan berseru dalam hati, Ibunya benar benar tepat menebak reaksi tubuhnya.

"Eomma,"

"Ya?" Sechan meremas jemarinya sendiri karena terlalu gugup, dan Sechan bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa gugup saat ini. Menampik semua rasa gugupnya ia menatap manik sipit Ibunya yang menatap khawatir kearahnya, dan membuat Sechan merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Apakah eomma,..." Sechan menjeda perkataannya, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

"Apakah eomma dan appa bertengkar?" Baekhyun menegang dalam duduknya, tangan yang berada di atas ranjang mencengkram selimut dengan erat.

"Kenapa Sechan berkata seperti itu?" Baekhyun berusaha menstabilkan nada bicaranya agar terlihat biasa dan memberikan senyuman kecil kepada Sechan.

"I-itu hanya saja, hmm, eomma dan appa terlihat saling menghindari, jadi, jadi aku berfikir kalian sedang bertengkar," Sechan berkata dengan gugup, dan kalimatnya terdengar berantakan, Baekhyun yang memaksakan senyumnya mengusak surai Sechan lembut.

"Appa dan eomma baik baik saja sayang," Entah mengapa Sechan tidak mempercayai perkataan Ibunya, sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin protes tapi ia menahannya dan hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Ah, begitu yaa hehe." Cengiran kecil Sechan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, Sechan tidak menyadarinya karena ia sedang menundukan kepala.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun yang sedang bermain _playstation_ di ruang tengah terganggu dengan suara bell dari pintu depan. Dengan langkah malas ia melangkah menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintu.

"Hey tampan!" dan sambutan yang ia dapatkan adalah suara lengkingan bibinya. Kakak perempuan sang Ayah. Park Yoora.

Yoora menerjang memeluk Sehun dengan cepat membuat Sehun sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu menyerahkan dua kantung plastik yang ia bawa dan berjalan dengan santai ke dalam rumah. Dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan bibinya itu.

"Kenapa sepi begini, dimana yang lain?" Melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi membuat Yoora bingung, "Appa bekerja lalu-"

"Chanyeol bekerja?!" Yoora memotong perkataan Sehun dengan suara kerasnya, dan Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan bibinya.

"Dia sudah cuti bukan? Kenapa masih bekerja?"

"Appa bilang ada urusan penting."

"Tsk. Alasan saja orang itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Lalu dimana Ibu dan adikmu?" Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang _workaholic_ , jika Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan itu berarti ia sedang ada banyak pikiran dan menghindari sesuatu. Yoora sangat mengenal adik laki lakinya.

"Mereka ada di-"

"Imo!" Suara Sechan dari lantai dua, membuat Sehun menghentikan perkataannya dan kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa ia harus di kelilingi dengan suara perempuan yang memekakkan telinga, benar benar sial. Batin Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Omo! Sechanie!" Sechan dan Yoora saling berpelukan, Sehun mendengus melihat tingkah Yoora yang persis seperti adiknya. Bahkan usia Yoora sudah berkelapa empat, benar benar kekanakan.

"Imo sendirian? Yuta oppa tidak datang?"

"Dia masih sekolah tidak libur sepertimu." Sechan tertawa kecil untuk menyetujui perkataan Yoora. Tatapan Yoora teralihkan ketika melihat Adik iparnya yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang ikut datang berkunjung." Pekik Yoora lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa balas memeluk Yoora dengan canggung.

"Sudah lama bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Sudah lama, tapi kenapa tidak ada perubahan ya?" Yoora berkata dengan langkah yang ia bawa meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membeku di tempatnya. Yoora berjalan kearah Sehun dan Sechan lalu membantu kedua keponakannya itu merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Bukankah dua belas tahun cukup untukmu menghukum adikku?" Yoora berbicara tanpa memandang Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga. Sehun dan Sechan menatap Bibi dan Ibunya bergantian, merasa suasana yang tercipta di antara bibi dan ibunya terlalu menegangkan.

"Kau merasa terhibur ya melakukannya? Sepertinya hanya adikku saja yang tersiksa disini." Yoora terus berbicara, tangannya sibuk memasukan cake yang ia beli kedalam kulkas. Sechan menatap Ibunya yang masih terdiam dengan kepala menunduk di dekat tangga, sedangkan Sehun memikirkan sesuatu yang ia curigai selama ini tentang hubungan orangtuanya dengan mendengar penuturan Yoora.

"Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi dengan egois kau menghukumnya, mengabaikannya, menjauhkan dia dari kedua anaknya. Aku ragu kau mencintai adikku, ah, apa mungkin hanya adikku yang tergila gila padamu? Menyedihkan sekali adikku itu," Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, bahunya terlihat bergetar, bahkan nafasnya terasa sesak. Sechan yang melihat itu, segara mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yoora, kedua mata bulatnya terlihat berkaca kaca.

"I-imo,.." Yoora yang juga sedang menahan amarahnya, segera menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Sechan dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman kecil.

Yoora merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika melihat mata Sechan yang berkaca kaca menahan tangis, lalu juga pandangan Sehun yang menatapnya aneh -tidak dapat dijelaskan. Yoora berdecak menyalahkan emosinya yang membara ketika melihat adik iparnya, ia tidak melihat keadaan dimana masih ada dua keponakannya yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan orangtuanya.

Maklum saja, Yoora sebagai anak tertua keluarga Park, kakak perempuan Chanyeol dan satu satunya keluarga yang ia miliki hanya adik laki lakinya itu. Ia sudah merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan walaupun adiknya itu selalu mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dihadapannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Yoora hanya menyalahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun, karena pada kenyataannya semua karena perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istri dari adiknya itu.

Dan ketika Yoora ingin melangkah mendekat kearah Sechan, keponakan perempuannya itu berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya. Sechan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras menyadarkan Baekhyun yang menunduk di dekat tangga, lalu menatap pintu kamar putrinya.

Baekhyun menatap Yoora, tatapan yang ia berikan untuk menyalahkan Yoora atas perkataan yang tidak bisa di _kontrol_ dengan baik di hadapan Sehun dan Sechan, lalu menyusul masuk kedalam kamar putrinya. Yoora mengusak rambutnya kasar, Sehun yang berada disana masih menatap Yoora.

"Apa maksud perkataan imo?" nada bicaranya sangat datar, tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat Yoora merasa ter _intimidasi_.

"Sehun-ah," Yoora mencoba memegang bahu Sehun untuk memberi pengertian padanya, tapi Sehun segera melangkah mundur sebelum Yoora menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh, putrinya yang selalu tersenyum cerah sekarang lebih sering terlihat terdiam. Chanyeol pikir Sechan marah karena ia pergi bekerja dan tidak keluar untuk berjalan jalan, namun ketika Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan memberi Sechan satu _strawberri short cake_ , putri kecilnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memakan cakenya tanpa minat.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang bersantai di _gazebo_ halaman rumah Chanyeol. Setelah makan malam dengan suasana yang canggung, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Sehun dengan mengajak putranya untuk bersantai di _gazebo_. Namun hal yang serupa terjadi juga pada Sehun, putranya terlihat melamun dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin cemas.

Apa yang terjadi?

Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika ia berada di kantor, lagipula tadi ia pergi ke kantor bukan karena ada urusan yang begitu penting, hanya saja ia sedang menenangkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Bersama wanita itu selalu membuatnya tidak tenang.

* * *

"Sehun-ah," panggil Chanyeol membuat Sehun menatap ayahnya bertanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat sering melamun, tidak seperti dirimu." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya pada _gazebo_ dengan satu tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara appa dan eomma," Chanyeol membeku di duduknya, menatap Sehun yang hanya menatap langit langit _gazebo_.

"Aku memikirkan itu." Jelas Sehun, "Apa yang terjadi pada appa dan eomma? Kenapa kalian terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain? Dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang aku pikirkan, dan aku sadar jika hanya memikirkannya saja aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun." Sehun menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya kosong.

"Jadi aku ingin menanyakannya padamu appa, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, karena sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum selesai diantara kalian." Sehun semakin menuntut, tatapannya yang begitu penasaran membuat Chanyeol termenung dan terdiam. Luka yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah tertutup, kini kembali terbuka lebar, sangat lebar. Membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, rasa sakit yang bahkan ia tidak tahu tepatnya berasal dari mana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

...

 _Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lebar. Pakaiannya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat kacau. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih berada di_ hongkong _ketika tiba tiba Ibu mertuanya menghubunginya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja, bahkan ia juga meninggalkan barang barang dan berkas berkas pekerjaan dihotelnya dan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan kepada salah satu asisten kepercayaan keluarga Park. Ahn Jung Ha._

 _Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, saat ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya ia terdiam sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memburu, setelah merasa sudah sedikit lebih baik ia membuka pintu kamar dan melihat seorang wanita dengan perut buncitnya sedang tertidur nyenyak._

 _Chanyeol jatuh berlutut di samping tempat tidur tepat Baekhyun terbaring, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap pipi berisi istri cantiknya lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut._

" _Hay," Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya, ia benar-benar lelah, bahkan ketika di pesawat tadi ia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya sedikit pun._

" _Kau tidur dengan nyenyak hmm?" Baekhyun masih terlelap dengan nafas yang teratur, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar._

" _Eomma menghubungiku tadi dan memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, membuatku berlari menuju bandara dan segera pulang untuk bertemu denganmu." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun semakin erat, mengusik tidur wanita hamil tua itu._

" _Ak-aku...ti-tidak..jangan tinggalkan aku sayang," Airmata jatuh begitu saja melalui kedua mata bulat Chanyeol dan mengalir cepat hingga terjatuh kelantai karena posisi kepalanya yang sedang menunduk. Isakan berat terdengar lirih, Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya._

" _Tidak pernah, tidak pernah sekalipun aku mengkhianatimu, tidak sekalipun, bahkan hanya untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak pernah," suara lelaki itu semakin berat, isakan yang ia tahan membuatnya menjadi sedikit sesak. Baekhyun menatap surai hitam Chanyeol yang menunduk, ini pertama kalinya, pertama kalinya melihat suaminya terisak begitu menyedihkan, sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak menyakitkan. Namun, egonya kembali menguap, ia merasa marah, jadi dengan kasar Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha untuk beranjak dari tidurnya._

" _Ka-kau bangun? Maafkan aku," Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang._

" _Aku sudah membicarakan dengan eomma-"_

" _Tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak keras memotong perkataan Baekhyun._

" _Lalu apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan Chanyeol?! Apa kau tahu betapa muaknya aku melihatmu dihadapanku saat ini?!" Chanyeol membeku, tatapan matanya menatap mata Baekhyun dalam, sedangkan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap kearah pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya._

" _Be...gitukah?" suara beratnya bergetar, matanya masih tefokus menatap Baekhyun yang tidak ingin balas menatapnya._

" _Ya." Jawab Baekhyun tegas, tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya terutama pada perut besarnya. "Tinggalkan aku, aku butuh sendiri."_

" _Y-ya,..kau butuh waktu untuk kembali memikirkannya..aku akan menunggu.. ya menunggumu..aku merindukanmu sayang," dan ketika Chanyeol mengecup kening lalu mengusap perutnya dengan sayang, Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakkannya._

" _Aku akan menunggumu,..tidak peduli berapa lama itu, aku akan menunggu. Aku mencintaimu sayang." Lalu Chanyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis dalam diam. Terisak keras, seolah merutuki kebodohannya. Entah mengapa kepergian Chanyeol begitu menyesakan untuknya._

* * *

...

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

Merasa alurnya kecepatan? Memang.

Dan gak tau kenapa pas ngetik flashback itu aku mewek, aku buat kisah flashback itu secara terpisah dan gak tau apakah feel yang aku rasain sampe juga ke kalian.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah dukung ff ini*bow*

Aku sudah berusaha untuk update sesuai janji. Kkk dan sepertinya, aku gak janji bisa update tepat waktu untuk chapter selanjutnya karena masih berantakan banget tapi aku akan mengusahakan dengan semampuku. Mohon dukungannya semua^^

.

.

.

Jum'at, 31 Maret 2017

...


	4. maafkan aku

**Pt.4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun-ah," panggil Chanyeol, yang mana membuat Sehun segera menatap ayahnya bertanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau terlihat sering melamun, tidak seperti dirimu." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya pada _gazebo_ dengan satu tangan yang digunakan sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara appa dan eomma?" Chanyeol membeku di duduknya, menatap Sehun yang hanya menatap langit langit _gazebo_.

"Aku memikirkan itu." Jelas Sehun, "Apa yang terjadi pada appa dan eomma? Kenapa kalian terlihat saling menghindari satu sama lain? Dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang aku pikirkan, dan aku sadar jika hanya memikirkannya saja aku tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun." Sehun menatap ayahnya yang menatapnya kosong.

"Jadi aku ingin menanyakannya padamu appa, apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, karena sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu yang belum selesai diantara kalian." Sehun beranjak dan kembali memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tujuh belas, dan seperti yang aku katakan dulu, aku merasa terganggu dengan suasana yang tercipta diantara kalian berdua." Sehun semakin menuntut, tatapannya yang begitu penasaran membuat Chanyeol termenung dan terdiam. Luka yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak pernah tertutup, kini kembali terbuka lebar, sangat lebar. Membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, rasa sakit yang bahkan ia tidak tahu tepatnya berasal dari mana.

"Appa...tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar begitu parau, bahkan Sehun tidak mendengar karena suara Ayahnya yang begitu pelan.

"Apa?" Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak sabar, dan yang ditatap malah tertawa dengan sedikit dengusan kecil.

"Apa yang coba appa katakan? Kenapa appa tertawa seperti itu?" Chanyeol menatap putranya yang terlihat tidak sabar akan jawabannya, lalu mengusak rambut Sehun kasar.

"Apa Yoora imo tadi datang?"

"Eoh?" Sehun terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Chanyeol, ketika ia merasa menantikan jawaban Chanyeol tapi ayahnya itu malah memberikan ia pertanyaan juga.

"Appa!" Sehun kesal, sungguh. Disaat ia sedang menanyakan sesuatu yang serius, tapi Ayahnya menganggapnya seperti angin lalu dan mengabaikannya begitu saja. Apakah ia sebagai seorang anak tidak boleh mengetahui hubungan antara orangtuanya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Sehun menatap jengkel pria dewasa dihadapannya.

"Appa masih tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku? Apa kalian akan terus menyembunyikannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, membuat Sehun menjadi semakin jengkel.

"Appa dan eomma menyayangimu dan Sechan." Sehun mendengus kasar, lalu bangkit berdiri dari gazebo dan mengusak rambutnya kasar. Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, membuat Sehun benar benar muak.

"Apakah aku mengatakan jika appa dan eomma tidak menyayangiku? Apa aku mempertanyakan kasih sayang kalian padaku dan Sechan? Tidak appa! Aku yakin kalian pasti sangat menyayangi kami, aku tidak pernah meragukannya. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, aku mengkhawatirkan kalian, orangtuaku." Ujar Sehun dengan putus asa, bahkan ia juga menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon.

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

Saat itu Sehun berusia lima tahun, mata kecilnya terlihat begitu sayu, kedua tangannya memeluk boneka puppy putih, dan kaki kecilnya berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidur orang tuanya yang berada disebelah kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, sangat tidak baik untuk balita masih terjaga di jam itu. Tapi sebenarnya Sehun sudah tidur enam jam yang lalu, dan seharusnya ia masih terlelap saat itu, namun karena ia bermimpi buruk ia terbangun dan segera beranjak berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar orang tuanya.

Sehun kecil sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar tidur orang tuanya, balita itu sempat terdiam memikirkan apakah ia akan mengganggu tidur orang tuanya, namun tak lama berpikir, ia segera meraih _handle_ pintu. Tapi, pada saat bersamaan pintu kamar orang tuanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan Ayahnya yang berjalan keluar masih dengan pakaian kantor, tidak rapi seperti yang Sehun liat setiap pagi, melainkan terlihat kacau dan berantakan.

Chanyeol terkejut mendapati putranya berada di depan kamar tidurnya, "Sehunie tidak tidur?" tanya Chanyeol setenang mungkin, ia mengelus surai Sehun lembut lalu menuntun balita itu kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, Sehun bergeming, ia tidak mau tidur di kamarnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol membawa Sehun kedalam gendongannya dan menatap Sehun perhatian, "Takut, mau tidur peluk appa eomma." Ujar Sehun lalu memeluk leher Ayahnya dan menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya pada perpotongan leher Chanyeol.

"Sehunie mimpi buruk?" anggukan kecil ia rasakan di perpotongan lehernya,

"Appa akan menemani Sehun tidur di kamar," Chanyeol akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Sehun, namun baru satu langkah, balitanya sudah memberontak dalam gendongan.

"Eomma," suara rengekan terdengar, Chanyeol mengelus pundak Sehun dengan sayang menenangkan. "Eomma sedang lelah, Sehun tahu kan diperut eomma sedang ada adik bayi?" anggukan kecil Sehun berikan, "Jadi, biarkan eomma beristirahat dengan tenang dan Sehun kembali tidur di pelukan appa, oke?" Chanyeol melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar Sehun setelah menerima persetujuan dari putra kecilnya.

.

Sehun kecil terbangun dari tidurnya, Sehun merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang tanpa ia tahu apa itu, karenanya ia menangis keras menyambut paginya.

Pintu kayu putih itupun terbuka, seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Wanita cantik dengan perut yang terlihat membuncit itu berjalan pelan menuju ranjangnya, "Hey, ada apa dengan jagoan eomma?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Rambut Sehun yang masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, Baekhyun rapikan dengan lembut. "Appa," rengek Sehun didalam pelukan Ibunya.

"Basuh wajahmu dan kita sarapan, eomma sudah memasak makanan kesukaan Sehunie," Baekhyun mengecup kening Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan patuh oleh putranya yang segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan sedih.

.

"Chanyeol menolaknya?" Heechul datang mengunjungi rumah putrinya setelah mendapat panggilan dari Baekhyun yang menceritakan tentang kejadian semalam ketika Chanyeol pulang saat dini hari.

"Aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian, tapi ia menolaknya eomma." Baekhyun berujar dengan tangan yang ia usapkan pada perut yang membuncit.

"Chanyeol mencintaimu sayang, bukankah kau mencintainya juga?" Heechul berujar lembut, menatap Baekhyun penuh perhatian.

"Aku...aku mencintainya..ta..tapi aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apakah begitu sulit memaafkan dan mendengarkan pembelaan Chanyeol, kau tau sayang, Chanyeol sudah layaknya putra eomma sendiri, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol hanya memiliki _nuna_ nya dan dirimu. Bukankah itu membuatmu memberi sedikit rasa pengertian?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, tangan yang ia usapkan pada perutnya terlihat bergetar.

"Aku..butuh waktu." Heechul tersenyum lembut, setidaknya masih ada harapan untuk menantunya -pikir Heechul.

.

Namun apakah waktu yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun sebentar? Apakah penantian Chanyeol akan mudah? Sayang sekali, Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memantapkan hatinya kembali dan membuat Chanyeol menanti dengan begitu lama.

Bukankah itu terlihat keterlaluan? Bukankah Baekhyun begitu egois dengan sesuatu masalah yang bahkan tidak begitu ia pastikan dengan benar? Dan salahkah Chanyeol memberi pengertian dengan tidak memaksakan keegoisannya kembali?

Entahlah.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah kedatangan Yoora, suasana kediaman Chanyeol menjadi lebih tenang dan semakin terasa canggung, bahkan bukan hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua anak merekapun menjadi lebih banyak diam dan bersikap tenang. Saat ini Baekhyun hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tatapan kosong, memikirkan perkataan Yoora.

" _Bukankah dua belas tahun cukup untukmu menghukum adikku?"_

" _Kau merasa terhibur ya melakukannya? Sepertinya hanya adikku saja yang tersiksa disini."_

" _Dia bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi dengan egois kau menghukumnya, mengabaikannya, menjauhkan dia dari kedua anaknya. Aku ragu kau mencintai adikku, ah, apa mungkin hanya adikku yang tergila gila padamu?"_

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat jemarinya dan memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas kasar. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah meminta secara langsung untuk menyuruh Chanyeol meninggalkan _Korea_ , tepat saat satu tahun setelah kelahiran Sechan Baekhyun juga baru mengetahui alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat karena pria itu pindah ke _Jepang_ dari Ibunya. Ia sempat terkejut, lalu saat mendengar penuturan Ibunya saat itu, Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Pada awalnya sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun terasa hampa, bahkan ketika ia melahirkan tidak ada lagi tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya menenangkan, suara berat yang selalu memberi kekuatan untuknya walaupun dengan isakan parau. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan jarak yang di ciptakan Chanyeol padanya.

" _Eomma juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia memilih meninggalkan_ Korea _, dia hanya mengatakan jika dia ingin memberi waktu untukmu dan juga dirinya._ "

" _Eomma sempat melarang, dan meminta untuk tetap berada di_ Korea _hanya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu. Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepala."_

Ruang tempat mereka untuk bertemu jadi semakin kecil jika Chanyeol berada di _Jepang_ , saat awal, Baekhyun bersyukur atas keputusan Chanyeol. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika Sehun mulai merengek mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu dengan sang Ayah, membuat Baekhyun menjadi bingung dan memberitahukan pada Heechul. Dan Heechul mengatakan jika ada salah satu orang Chanyeol yang akan menjaga kedua anaknya, Lee Junho. Pria bernama Junho itu adalah tangan kanan Chanyeol yang Chanyeol suruh langsung untuk menjaga Anak-anak mereka. Dan mulai saat itu, saat Sehun ingin bertemu Chanyeol pasti Junho yang akan mengantar putranya bertemu Sang Ayah. Dan itu terus berlanjut, sampai Sechan ikut menanyakan Sang Ayah dan meminta untuk menemui Ayah mereka. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, beberapa bulan sekali mereka akan berangkat ke jepang bersama Junho untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Dengan semua itu, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Chanyeol, walaupun sering mendengar namanya dari mulut kedua putra dan putrinya, Baekhyun selalu dengan pelan meyakinkan dirinya jika ia baik-baik saja.

Tapi semua keyakinan diri tentang ia yang baik-baik saja musnah saat bertatap langsung dengan Chanyeol. Semua kepingan dimana Baekhyun melihat pengkhianatan Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu secara langsung benar benar membuatnya merasa terganggu, marah, muak dan juga menyesal. Baekhyun akan menjaga jarak, dan berusaha menghindari kontak mata mereka, namun ia juga menyadari bagaimana perubahan wajah Chanyeol saat melihat penolakan yang ia berikan pada pria itu, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menyesakkan melihat tatapan Chanyeol.

Lama termenung, ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya segera membuka pintu itu perlahan dan melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk termenung di atas ranjang.

"Baek?" Mendengar suara _bass_ yang sangat dikenalnya, Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepala dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"Eoh? A-ada apa?" Baekhyun bangun dan melangkah mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, tapi saat melihat Chanyeol sedikit melangkah mundur ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu tersenyum miris.

"Ah a-aku ingin mengatakan jika aku akan mengajak anak-anak untuk berjalan jalan."

"Kapan?"

"Besok, dan aku fikir kau tidak perlu ikut jika kau merasa tidak nyaman-"

"Aku ikut." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepala. Dan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol sadar, jika Baekhyun hanya terlalu sering memaksakan diri. Ia menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang tidak perlu Baek, itu hanya akan menyiksamu." Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chanyeol, tatapan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol entah apa maksud tatapan itu tapi melihat tatapan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain tidak ingin menatap mata kecil Baekhyun. Entahlah pria tampan itu hanya merasa terpojokkan dengan tatapan seperti menuduh dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi kau yang seperti ini? Kenapa kau yang menjaga jarak dan menghindariku?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan geram, lalu menatap Chanyeol menuntut, dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. _Ia bilang menjaga jarak, tidak sadarkah siapa yang memulainya -_ batin Chanyeol menggeram.

"Bukankah dua belas tahun membuatmu ingin bersikap egois, kenapa kau bertingkah seolah kau adalah korban dengan menghindariku?! Seharusnya kau yang lebih berusaha, bukannya hanya menghindar dan menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menatap Chanyeol jengkel. Baekhyun sadar semua orang di sekitarnya seolah memojokkannya karena membuat Chanyeol pergi dan membuat Anak-anak mereka menjadi sulit bertemu Sang Ayah. Semua orang menganggap Baekhyun jahat karena keegoisan yang berusaha memisahkan kedua anaknya dari Ayah mereka, ia terlihat seperti penjahat dan Chanyeol adalah korban.

Namun kenyataan memang benar adanya, Chanyeol hanyalah korban dari keegoisannya sendiri selama ini. Dan Baekhyun merutuk akan hal itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

Sehun menangis saat Baekhyun melarang Sehun untuk ke jepang bertemu sang Ayah, bukan tanpa alasan ia melarang. Putranya besok akan ada Ujian kelulusan Sekolah dasar dan dengan santai Putranya mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan sang Ayah. Jika jarak bertemu sang Ayah tidak menghabiskan waktu berjam jam Baekhyun pasti tidak akan melarang, tapi mengingat jarak _Korea-Jepang_ bahkan Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Terlebih mendengar Sehun terus berteriak dan menangis membuatnya pusing lalu diikuti Sechan yang ikut menangis karena mendengar Sang kakak menangis keras.

"EOMMA JAHAT HIKS EOMMA JAHAT SEHUN INGIN BERTEMU APPA!"

"Sehun, besok kau akan ujian lalu bagaimana dengan ujianmu jika kau menemui Appamu itu hah?!" Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar, Sehun terus merengek dan berteriak membuatnya marah dan tidak bisa bersikap sabar dengan menenangkan putranya lembut.

"APPA!" Baekhyun mengusak wajah dan menghela nafas dengan kasar mendengar Sehun kembali berteriak memanggil Ayah mereka.

"Dengarkan Eomma Sehun, kau bisa menemui ayahmu setelah menyelesaikan ujianmu, appa juga pasti tidak akan suka jika Sehun meninggalkan sekolah begitu saja, terutama ujian sekolah." perkataannya melembut, ia menatap Sehun dengan sayang seolah memberikan Sehun nasehat dengan baik, tapi bukannya diam putra tunggalnya malah semakin berteriak keras.

"SEMUANYA SALAH EOMMA. JIKA BUKAN KARENA EOMMA, APPA TIDAK AKAN PERGI MENINGGALKAN SEHUN DAN SECHAN. EOMMA JAHAT! SEHUN MEMBENCI EOMMA!" Baekhyun mengubah raut wajahnya sedih mendengar penuturan Sehun. Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya diikuti Sechan yang terus memanggil nama Sehun di depan pintu kamar sang kakak dengan tangisan.

 **...**

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau ingin aku egois?" Chanyeol menatapnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh luka. Bahkan Baekhyun menyadari jika mata Chanyeol sedikit memerah dan bergerak gusar. "Kau selalu berkata aku pengkhianat, berteriak dan mengusirku menjauh." Chanyeol memandang dengan tatapan yang sangat sendu, suaranya bahkan terdengar parau dan bergetar. Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Seberapa keras aku menjelaskan, maka sekeras itu pula kau berteriak menuduh kearahku, mengatakan jika aku hanya seorang pengkhianat."

"Itu memang kau," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, berbicara dengan geram terdengar seperti desisan yang mana membuat Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat memerah dan juga mata mungilnga mulai menggenangkan air, yang siap meluncur keluar membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau jelas tahu itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman," Chanyeol kembali berujar dengan nada yang sangat parau, berbanding terbalik dengan nada suara Baekhyun yang terdengar menahan emosi.

"Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku! Kau menciumnya Chanyeol! Kau memeluk dan mencium wanita itu! AKU MELIHATNYA!" Baekhyun berteriak keras di akhir kalimatnya. Berteriak keras, sangat keras. Bahkan mungkin kedua putra dan putrinya bisa mendengar. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak terkendali, Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah Baek," Chanyeol berujar pelan, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Setelah merasa Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau menyuruhku egois bukan? Apa kau tidak sadar alasan mengapa aku menghindar dan berada di sini?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah menuju wanita mungil itu dan Chanyeol hanya meringis dalam hati saat melihat Baekhyun yang melangkah mundur.

"Aku pernah bersikap egois Baek, aku pernah memaksamu untuk percaya padaku dan memaksamu agar tetap berada disisiku." Baekhyun merasa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil di depannya. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi dan Chanyeol terlihat tidak ingin menghentikan langkah. Sungguh, Baekhyun gugup. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan itu. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk egois. Tidak. Seharusnya tidak. Tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin melakukan itu, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan memancing segela emosi diantara mereka keluar agar tidak menahannya terus menerus.

Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol, Mata bulan purnama itu semakin memerah, terlihat perasaan luka yang sangat besar disana dan merasakan itu membuat Baekhyun meringis merasakan luka yang di rasakan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun pria itu, pria yang masih ia cintai adalah Ayah dari kedua anaknya dan juga suaminya.

Bukan hanya satu atau dua tahun mereka saling mengenal bahkan sekarang mungkin adalah tahun ke dua puluh dan tepatnya tahun ini adalah usia pernikahan mereka yang ke tujuh belas. Sungguh tidak pernah ada yang tahu sebesar apa luka pengkhianatan yang dirasakan Baekhyun, mungkin banyak berbagai pihak yang mengatakan jika ia hanya salah paham, memberi tahu jika apa yang dilihatnya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, tapi entah karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar atau memang karena ketakutan Baekhyun akan sebuah pengkhianatan, membuat wanita itu begitu mudah terpengaruh dengan apa yang dilihat tanpa ingin mengetahuinya lebih jelas, lalu seolah menutup telinga dengan berbagai perkataan yang berusaha meyakinkannya jika itu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa menyesal.

Baekhyun melihat langkah Chanyeol terhenti, langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depannya dengan jarak satu langkah. Baekhyun mengangkat kepala dan terkejut melihat wajah pria tinggi di hadapannya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu mencengkeram jantung dan ulu hatinya. Sangat perih, sesak dan sakit.

"Penolakanmu Baek, penolakanmu yang menghancurkan sikap egoisku. Penolakanmu membuatku memilih untuk menjauh demi kebahagiaanmu, karena jika berada disisiku akan membuatmu merasa tersiksa. Kau bahkan tidak ingin aku menyentuhmu, tidak ingin aku menatapmu dan itu cukup membuatku sadar jika keegoisanku hanya akan melukaimu." suara Chanyeol bergetar dan begitu parau, Baekhyun melihat bagaimana air mata itu keluar dan mengalir di wajah Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat. Seolah air mata itu sudah tersimpan lama dan menunggu untuk keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek, sangat mencintaimu. Dan melihat sikapmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menunggu dengan menjauh. Menjauh seperti yang kau katakan." Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya kasar dan menunduk menenangkan dirinya, menghela nafas lalu segera kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum -yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Jika kau ingin ikut, kau boleh bergabung dengan kami." Chanyeol melangkah berjalan keluar dengan cepat membuka pintu dan kembali menutupnya pelan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dan setelah itu ia jatuh terduduk dengan isakan yang begitu memilukan.

Tangisnya kembali pecah, tangisan yang sangat terdengar memilukan dan perasaan bersalah, mengingat penuturan pria itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terisak keras bahkan ia sampai memukul dadanya karena merasakan sesak yang begitu dalam.

" _Penolakanmu Baek, penolakanmu yang menghancurkan sikap egoisku."_

" _Penolakanmu membuatku memilih untuk menjauh demi kebahagiaanmu."_

" _itu cukup membuatku sadar jika keegoisanku hanya akan melukaimu."_

Dan Baekhyun hanya semakin terisak saat semua perkataan Chanyeol bagaikan kaset rusak yang berputar berulang kali di dalam otaknya. Baekhyun menutup telinga dan menggeleng gusar, mencoba untuk menghentikan kata-kata menyakitkan itu, namun hal itu tidak merubah apapun. Kalimat itu. Kalimat menyakitkan itu terus saja berputar dengan bayangan suara yang sangat parau dengan _air mata_ yang mengalir deras.

Dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan adalah menggumamkan kalimat permintaan maaf dan nama Chanyeol berulang kali.

.

.

.

Sehun yang sedang sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Luhan sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara ayahnya dikamar sebelah yang Sehun tahu adalah kamar Ibunya. Sehunpun bangkit lalu meletakan ponsel dengan asal diatas ranjang lalu melangkah pelan keluar kamar. Bukan melihat orang tuanya, Sehun melihat adiknya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar orangtuanya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangan yang terkepal erat dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

" _Kau jelas tahu itu hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman,"_

" _Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku! Kau menciumnya Chanyeol! Kau memeluk dan mencium wanita itu! AKU MELIHATNYA!"_

Sehun melangkah dengan cepat, menarik lengan Sechan dan merangkul tubuh gemetar adiknya untuk menuruni tangga menuju kamar Sechan.

Sechan terus terisak, bahkan saat Sehun memeluknya ia tetap terisak keras sampai membuatnya sesak. Sehun tak hentinya mencoba untuk menenangkan sang adik dengan mengelus bahu dan surai sang adik dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah menangis Sechanie,"

"Eo-Eomma hiks" Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar, melepas pelukannya dan menatap sang Adik yang sudah banjir dengan air mata.

"Sechanie, dengarkan oppa," Sechan yang semula hanya menunduk terisak, segera mengangkat kepala dan menatap mata sang kakak dengan sayu dan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Jangan menangis. Lupakan apa yang kau dengar dan bersikaplah seperti biasa, berpura puralah kau tidak mendengar apapun."

"hiks ta-tapi Oppa-"

"Dengarkan oppa Park Sechan!" Sehun berteriak tertahan, dan menggeram kasar. Namun, hal itu membuat Sechan menjadi ketakutan dan terisak.

"hiks Sechan ingin eomma,"

"Oh ya Tuhan Park Sechan. Kau sudah besar kenapa kau masih saja cengeng hah?!"

"Op-oppa hiks" mendengar suara Adiknya yang semakin bergetar ketakutan, membuat Sehun sadar dan segera menenangkan dirinya lalu memegang bahu Sechan lembut.

"Maafkan oppa Sechanie, diamlah okay?" Sechan memeluk Sehun, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun lalu terisak kecil.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang lemah, wajahnya masih di aliri air mata dengan hidung yang memerah. Sesekali pria tinggi itu mengusak wajahnya kasar agar air mata itu berhenti tapi semuanya terasa sia-sia, air mata terus mengalir walaupun sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Perdebatan dengan Baekhyun membuatnya menjadi terbawa emosi, sisi melankolisnya akan keluar tanpa di undang jika itu sudah menyangkut tentang Baekhyun. Wanita yang di cintainya. Dan Chanyeol akan merasa sangat lemah jika sudah di hadapan wanita itu, entah karena apa bahkan ia sendiri menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lemah di hadapan wanita yang berstatus sebagai istri dan Ibu dari kedua anaknya.

Saat ingin memasuki kamar, tepat saat itu Sehun dan Sechan keluar dari kamar Sechan yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya, membuat pria itu dengan cepat membelakangi kedua putra putrinya dan mengusak wajahnya agar tidak terlihat berantakan tapi rasanya itu percuma.

"Eoh? Kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya kalian cepat tidur, besok kita akan pergi setelah sarapan." Sebelum memasuki kamar, Chanyeol menyempatkan mencium kening putrinya dan mengusak kasar rambut Sehun lalu menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Sehun menggenggam jemari Sechan lembut dan menyuruh Sechan kembali memasuki kamar untuk tidur. Dan Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sechan, Sehun mengehela nafas kasar lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri.

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry**

* * *

 **.**

 **...**

Saat itu, belum genap sebulan Chanyeol menetap di jepang, Chanyeol mendapat kabar dari mertuanya jika Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan.

Dan tahukah kalian apa yang dilakukan pria itu?

Chanyeol dengan kasar melempar ponselnya kearah cermin, membuat cermin itu retak dan beberapa pecahan jatuh kelantai. Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berjalan dan berlutut untuk mengambil ponsel yang sudah mati dengan layar yang pecah, ketika ia ingin beranjak, tanpa sadar Chanyeol terdiam menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin yang sudah retak itu dengan tatapan kosong, ponsel yang berada digenggamannya kembali jatuh.

Suara dentingan keras kembali terdengar, Chanyeol menghantamkan tinjunya kearah cermin hingga cermin yang sudah pecah itu semakin parah. Beberapa pecahan kecil yang terjatuh ada yang menancap pada kaki pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol menatap kakinya yang semakin lama terus mengeluarkan darah segar karena pecahan cermin, bukannya merasa sakit pria itu justru tertawa keras layaknya orang gila, dengan kasar ia melepaskan pecahan-pecahan itu dan menatap cermin yang sudah hampir tertutup darahnya sendiri.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Park Chanyeol." Ujarnya dengan parau lalu tersenyum kecut, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

 **...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 4 meluncur.. masih di jadwal update yang sama.**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran. sangat dibutuhkan untuk perbaikan di part yang akan datang.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 07 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. Bodoh

**Pt.5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan langsung membolakan kedua mata saat melihat kamar sang ayah bagaikan habis di terjang badai besar. Ia melangkah dengan pelan dan mencari di mana Chanyeol dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Ayahnya sedang duduk di sudut kamar. Sehun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan menautkan alis bingung sekaligus khawatir.

Sehun berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Sehun menatap Chanyeol sedih, saat ini dihadapannya tidak terlihat seperti Ayahnya. Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepala di antara tumpuan dengkul, Sehun memegang bahu Chanyeol dan sedikit mengguncang pelan untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, dan hal itu tidak sia sia karena Chanyeol mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Sehun," Sehun menatap Ayah datar, berdecak kesal saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan mendengar suara parau pria paruh baya itu. Dengan santai ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat ingin membuka pintu ia berhenti dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat buruk appa, sebaiknya kau bersihkan ke kacauan ini dan segera ke meja makan untuk sarapan." Sehun berujar dengan santai tapi tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Sehun menetaskan air mata dan mengusaknya cepat, lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar dengan helaan nafas kasar mengendalikan perasaannya yang berantakan.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun dan Sechan sudah bersiap di meja makan, melihat Sehun berjalan keruang makan seorang diri membuat Baekhyun menatap bertanya ke arah Sehun sedangkan putranya hanya mengabaikannya dan duduk di meja makan dan memakan sarapan yang di siapkan Baekhyun.

"Dimana appamu?" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus memakan sarapannya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, eomma sedang bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dengan perasaan gugup ia berdiri dan akan mencoba untuk membangunkan Chanyeol tapi baru beberapa langkah dari ruang makan Chanyeol terlihat baru saja menutup pintu kamar, Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya, namun Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman kecil pada Baekhyun dan berlalu begitu saja menuju ruang makan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun berbalik menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga pria itu menduduki bangku untuk menyantap sarapan. Baekhyun merasa aneh, ia khawatir melihat keadaan Chanyeol, pria itu terlihat...entahlah, mungkin sedikit kacau. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan, lalu duduk dan menyantap sarapan.

Mata kecil Baekhyun masih setia memperhatikan gerak gerik Chanyeol, karena sedikit banyak ia merasa khawatir dengan pria itu. Chanyeol terlihat kesusahan ketika menyendokkan sendok ke arah mulutnya, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika telapak tangan kanan Chanyeol terbalut perban. Tunggu mengapa diperban? dan tatapannya terfokus pada tangan kanan Chanyeol yang berbalut perban. Baekhyun menyerngit, sejak kapan tangan Chanyeol terluka dan kenapa, pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Baekhyun tanpa mau menyerukannya secara langsung.

"Appa terluka?" Mendengar pertanyaan Sechan, Baekhyun menjadi semakin penasaran dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Namun, pria itu hanya mengangguk tanpa mau memberi alasan dibalik lukanya.

"Kenapa?" Bukan. Sungguh bukan Sechan yang menanyakan itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak menghilangkan ekspresi penasaran dan khawatir. "Bukan apa apa." Lalu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, begitupun yang lain, tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, ruang makan kembali hening.

Mereka sarapan dengan tenang, Sechan yang biasanya akan selalu banyak berbicara kini hanya terdiam begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia terlihat terdiam merenung, mengaduk makanan asal, terus menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, tapi sungguh sesuatu terasa sangat aneh. Baekhyun merasa gundah dan khawatir, beberapa kali ia menatap Chanyeol lalu beralih pada tangan kanan Chanyeol yang di perban dan juga ekspresi Chanyeol pagi ini yang membuat ia semakin khawatir.

Ada apa denganmu Chanyeolie?

.

* * *

.

Sudah pernah dengar bukan, Sechan tergolong banyak bicara jadi akan sangat aneh jika Sechan terlihat tenang dan terdiam. Seperti saat ini Sechan hanya memandang ke arah jendela dalam diam, tidak terdengar suara melengking gadis kecil itu yang imut. Sehun juga menutup telinga dengan _headphone_ , tapi percayalah jika ia hanya memakai tanpa menyalakannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dengan sikap kakunya dan Chanyeol yang hanya mencoba untuk fokus pada cara mengemudinya. Semua terasa hening dan kosong. Bahkan sampai beberapa menit mereka sampai dan Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil, keadaan masih sama, sangat canggung.

Sehun turun terlebih dahulu disusul dengan Sechan dan Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol. Mereka berkumpul di belakang mobil, Chanyeol datang dan tatapannya langsung terarah pada Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, dengan cepat Chanyeol segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap Sechan yang terlihat diam. Lalu sebagai seorang ayah, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati putrinya dan merangkul Sechan yang sebelumnya mengusak suari putri kecilnya.

"Ada apa dengan princess cantik appa? Sechan tidak suka kita kesini?"

"Tidak kok, Sechan suka disini." Sechan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sang Ayah dan berjalan ke samping Ibunya lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun manja.

"Ayo kita jalan jalan eomma, bunga sakuranya terlihat sangat indah." Suara riang Sechan kembali, Sechan mengajak Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri taman yang di tumbuhi pohon sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri. Sedangkan Ayah dan kakaknya berjalan di belakang mengikuti, Sehun berjalan dengan pandangan aneh menatap punggung sang adik sedangkan Chanyeol menatap sedih punggung Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Sechan sedikit menarik lengan Baekhyun saat melihat penjual es krim, mereka berlari bersama. Chanyeol yang mendengar seru tawa Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu dua Pria tampan itu berjalan menyusul dua wanita yang sedang memesan es krim.

"Paman, dua es krim strawberri dan- appa oppa ingin rasa apa?"

"Coklat/Vanila" Sehun dan Chanyeol berujar secara bersamaan, mendengar itu Chanyeol tertawa kecil

"Dan satu coklat satu vanila."

Setelah mendapatkan es krim, mereka kembali menikmati musim semi bersama bunga sakura, Sechan melihat banyak orang memainkan layangan meminta Chanyeol untuk membelikan layangan juga. Setelah mendapatkan layangan ia mengajak Sehun untuk bermain bersama, sedangkan sang Ayah dan Ibu duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura dengan tatapan menuju kedua buah hati mereka. Terkadang mereka juga akan tertawa saat melihat Sehun mengerjai Sechan dan membuat Sechan merengek memanggil nama mereka.

"Aku akan mencari minum dan beberapa makanan," Chanyeol berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta ijin, yang di tatap hanya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak karena posisi Chanyeol yang berdiri sedangkan Baekhyun duduk, dan juga tatapan bertanya yang menggemaskan. Jika tidak mengingat hubungan mereka, Chanyeol pasti sudah menarik hidung Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya.

"Aku akan mencari minum dan beberapa makanan untuk kau dan anak-anak" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu Chanyeol berlalu pergi meninggalkannya, mendengar kata ' _Kau dan Anak anak'_ dari bibir pria tinggi itu ia merasa terganggu, entah mengapa dia ingin marah saat Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Kenapa ia marah? Apakah ia mengharapkan kata ' _Kita'_ yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya, merasa malu dengan sikap kekanakannya.

.

Sechan mempoutkan bibir kesal karena Sehun tidak berhasil menerbangkan layangan, dengan malas ia berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatap Sechan hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkat putrinya, mencubit gemas hidung Sechan yang di balas dengan suara merajuk yang sangat lucu.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau lelah?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, Sechan malah memeluk Baekhyun manja dan mengusakan wajah pada bahu Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengelus tangan sang putri. Tak lama, Sehun juga berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka dengan layangan di tangannya. Sehun mendudukan diri di depan Baekhyun, membaringkan kepala dengan paha Baekhyun sebagai batalannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol datang dengan dua kantung di tangannya, Sehun yang menyadari kedatangan sang Ayah segera bangun dan mendudukan dirinya, lain dengan Sechan yang tetap dengan posisi bersandar pada bahu Ibunya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" ujar Chanyeol saat melihat kedua anaknya sudah duduk bersama Baekhyun. "Oppa sangat payah dalam menerbangkan Layangan." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jika kau merasa hebat, kenapa kau minta tolong padaku bocah?!"

"Aku tidak bilang aku hebat, aku hanya mengatakan oppa payah."

"Jika kau mengatakan aku payah itu tandanya kau merasa hebat."

"Aku tidak."

"Sechan/Sehun" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berujar bersamaan, membuat keduanya saling bertatap dan setelah itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka karena merasa canggung.

"Appa beli apa?" mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara kedua orang tuanya kini Sechan sibuk mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di kantung belanjaan Chanyeol.

"Appa belikan _sushi_ keju kesukaanmu"

"Sungguh?!" Mendengar _sushi_ keju, Sechan langsung berseru senang dan mencari sushi kejunya, saat menemukannya dengan segera gadis itu membuka dan memakan dengan lahap.

"Tidak ingin berbagi? Mau bagaimanapun oppa sudah membantu mencoba menerbangkan layangannya,"

"Tidak dan tidak. Lagi pula appa membelinya untuk Sechan dan juga, oppa hanya mencoba tapi tidak berhasil." mendengar penuturan sang Adik, Sehun hanya berdecak kesal lalu mengambil minum yang di beli Ayahnya dan meneguk kasar.

"Sehun kau bisa memakan sushi yang lain," Baekhyun terkikik saat mengucapkannya, entah mengapa melihat Sehun dan Sechan bertengkar adalah kegemarannya walaupun tak jarang ia juga akan marah jika melihat kedua putra dan putrinya saling adu mulut.

"Eomma mengejekku?" Dengan mata membola terkejut di tuduh oleh anak sendiri, Baekhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal oleh Sehun.

.

Sechan yang merasa haus, melihat kantung belanjaan, "Appa beli susu stroberi?" ketika menemukan satu kotak susu stroberi Sechan menatap Ayahnya bertanya.

"Eoh? Appa membelinya tapi hanya satu untuk eommamu, Appa pikir kau minum jus stroberi," Chanyeol mengeluarkan Jus stroberi dan menyerahkan pada Sechan. Sebenarnya Sechan lebih suka susu daripada jus, namun ketika mendengar penuturan sang Ayah, ia segera mengambil jus stroberi dan meminumnya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol memberikan susu stroberi itu pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry**

* * *

 **.**

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, satu hari menikmati musim semi sampai akhirnya langit mulai gelap dan mereka berjalan menuju parkiran untuk kembali ke rumah. Karena sudah hampir jam makan malam, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun dan kedua putra putrinya makan di luar. Baekhyun awalnya sempat menolak karena ia sudah merasa lelah seharian berjalan jalan di taman, tapi melihat Sechan yang berseru senang akhirnya ia mengikuti.

Setelah sampai, mereka duduk dengan posisi Chanyeol dan Sehun berhadapan dengan Sechan dan Baekhyun, mereka memesan makanan dan menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Ada apa dengan princess cantik Appa? Kau terlihat sedikit pendiam seharian ini?" Chanyeol merasa aneh, walaupun kadang terlihat bersemangat, namun tak jarang juga Chanyeol melihat Sechan yang terdiam dan termenung. Baekhyun yang merasa tertarik, ikut menatap Sechan karena jujur ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Sechan sembunyikan yang membuat ia menjadi pendiam. Di tatap oleh kedua orang tuanya, membuat Sechan ingin menyerukan keresahannya, namun ketika melihat kearah Sehun ia kembali mendudukan kepala dan menggeleng.

"Sechan tak apa kok. Ah Appa, sebentar lagi sekolah Sechan ingin mengadakan lomba untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah dan lomba itu di ikuti oleh murid dan orang tua. Eomma bilang eomma akan ikut, lalu appa bagaimana? Appa akan datangkan?" Sechan menatap Ayah berbinar, seolah mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah, tapi melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang terlihat menyesal Sechan tahu Ayahnya tidak akan datang.

"Maafkan appa Sechanie," Sechan merenggut, "Apa karena pekerjaan? Jadi apa memang lebih mencintai pekerjaan appa? Seperti appa yang selalu berada disini hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja." Mata Sechan mulai memerah, menggenangkan air mata. Baekhyun yang melihat, merangkul bahu Sechan dan menenangkan putrinya.

"Sayang, Appamu juga harus bekerja disini. Lagi pula masih ada eomma dan oppa yang menemani Sechan," Sechan melepas rangkulan Baekhyun dengan kasar, lalu menatap Ibu dan segera beralih menatap Ayah dengan tatapan marah.

"Itu kan perusahaan Appa, apa salah Appa meminta ijin untuk datang di acara sekolah Anaknya. Bukan tidak bisa tapi memang Appa saja yang tidak mau!" Baekhyun menatap Sechan terkejut, nada bicara Sechan sedikit meninggi padahal ia sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus bahu Sechan lembut menenangkan.

"Ingat kau sedang berbicara dengan Appamu Sechanie, sopanlah." Sechan menundukan kepala, Chanyeol menatap Sechan sedih. Ia sebenarnya ingin, seperti yang Sechan katakan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja adalah perusahaan keluarga dan Chanyeol memimpin disana tidak sulit untuk berlibur. Hanya saja Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu wanita itu akan merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Dan mendengar permintaan Sechan untuk datang ke acara sekolah dengan Baekhyun yang juga akan datang membuat ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Maafkan Appa Sechanie, Appa ingin sekali-"

"Appa pasti akan datang sayang, Eomma akan membicarakannya dengan Appamu" Perkataan Chanyeol terputus saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya fokus menatap Sechan mengelus bahu putrinya sayang.

"Lagipula jika Appa tidak datang, kan masih ada Oppa," Sehun berujar santai, dan setelahnya makanan mereka datang. Selama makan Sechan terus terdiam, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya tapi sungguh ia sangat terganggu, kepalanya terasa pusing, ia butuh sebuah penjelasan tentang sesuatu.

Makan malam berjalan dengan hening, Sechan kembali terdiam bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Sechan khawatir. Sampai makan malam selesai dan mereka kembali ke kediaman Chanyeol, Sechan masih saja dalam mode diam. Gadis cantik itu hanya berjalan cepat memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, Baekhyun yang melihat menjadi sedih, ini pertama kali selama dua belas tahun Baekhyun melihat Sechan seperti itu, entah ini hanya perasaan keibuannya atau ia merasa ada masalah lain yang membuat putrinya seperti itu.

Sehun berjalan menaiki tangga dengan santai, ia tahu jika adiknya akan seperti itu dan ia hanya ingin Sechan menenangkan diri sendiri. Chanyeol ikut melangkah untuk menuju kamar setelah melihat Sehun yang sudah memasuki kamar, tapi saat beberapa langkah menuju pintu kamar, terdengar Baekhyun yang memanggilnya membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan memutar badan untuk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau bisa datang, jadi..." Baekhyun menjeda, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, tapi sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat Chanyeol salah paham.

"Jika kau tidak ingin aku datang, aku tidak akan datang. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sechan lagi besok, ini sudah malam lebih baik kau istirahat." Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju kamar, Baekhyun terdiam memandang pintu kamar Chanyeol yang sudah tertutup.

'Kau bodoh Baekhyun, sungguh bodoh.' Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara yang parau, menatap pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedih. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun membenci sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Memang bukan salah Chanyeol, karena ia sendiri yang menginginkannya tapi melihat langsung sikap Chanyeol membuatnya sangat marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry**

* * *

 **.**

Tanpa terasa, besok adalah hari kepulangan mereka ke seoul. Baekhyun masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya, tadi setelah sarapan, Chanyeol mengajak Sechan dan Sehun untuk berolahraga di dekat taman komplek rumah, karena Baekhyun terlalu lelah, dan juga tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah melarang Baekhyun untuk ikut, jadilah ia hanya terdiam di atas ranjang. Lagipula, selama dua minggu disini, Chanyeol belum menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua anak mereka.

Terdiam sendirian seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak kembali memikirkan pembicaraannya bersama Nana di toko roti waktu itu. Semenjak pembicaraan itu, Baekhyun merasa terbebani, suatu dalam dirinya ingin menolak untuk percaya namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena kenyataan seolah menamparnya keras. Baekhyun terlalu banyak merasa bersalah, ia bertindak egois selama dua belas tahun dan melukai pria yang ia cintai dan juga kedua anak mereka. Baekhyun merasa muak akan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun bangkit dari berbaring lalu mengambil ponsel, mengetikkan sesuatu lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi, mengganti baju dan keluar meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tangan yang sedari tadi ingin menekan bel, selalu saja tertahan karena merasa takut. Pertemuan terakhir mereka sangat tidak terlihat baik, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun cemas. Helaan nafas kasar beberapa kali keluar dari mulut Baekhyun untuk menahan rasa gugupnya, namun hal itu tidak menghasilkan apapun, karena sampai saat ini ia bahkan merasa lebih gugup.

Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin kembali menekan bel, pintu gerbang berwarna coklat kayu itu terbuka, memperlihat tubuh pria remaja dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam.

"Baekhyun-san," Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu tersenyum kaku. "Bibi mencari ibu?"

"Y-ya, apa ibumu ada didalam Yuta?" Yuta mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk, lalu pria remaja berumur sembilan belas tahun itu ijin pamit untuk sekolah.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan segera dibuka dengan cepat, "Ada apa? Apa ada yang- Baekhyun?" Yoora terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berada di kediamannya, awalnya ia kira tadi itu Yuta putranya yang mengetuk pintu walaupun sebenarnya tadi ia sedikit bingung mengapa Yuta mengetuk pintu, namun ketika ia melihat adik iparnya berdiri kaku di depan pintu rumah, sedikit membuat Yoora terkejut.

"Mengapa kau disini? Kau sendirian?" Yoora bertanya, dengan pandangan kebelakang Baekhyun memastikan apakah ia datang sendiri.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan eonni," Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap mata Yoora. "Begitukah? Masuklah,"

 **.**

* * *

 **I'm sorry**

* * *

 **.**

.

...

Dengan langkah anggun, wanita itu berjalan menyusuri lobi perusahaan Park Corp. Bibir dan matanya beberapa kali sedikit melengkung karena senyuman ramah yang ia berikan atas tatapan para karyawan di perusahaan itu.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Park Chanyeol," resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah, lalu menanyakan namanya. "Ah bilang saja Nana sudah datang." Dan anggukan diberikan resepsionis itu lalu mempersilahkan Nana untuk menaiki lift menuju lantai 10 dimana ruangan CEO berada.

.

"Jadi kau datang untuk pamer?" Chanyeol berdecak, ketika Nana menyelesaikan perkataannya. Beberapa saat lalu, Nana menceritakan tentang segala persiapan untuk pernikahan tiga bulan lagi di Jeju. "Tentu saja, memangnya hanya kau yang bisa menikahi Baekhyun dengan kepercayaan diri yang menyebalkan itu."

"Jadi, tujuanmu hanya untuk pamer atau memberi undangan?" Nana terkekeh lalu mengeluarkan satu amplop bewarna emas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol, "Sedikit berkeluh kesah, saat kau menikah dengan Baekhyun, saat itu aku masih menyukaimu," Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyuman mengejek dan membuka undangan bewarna emas itu.

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu, dan begitu tersiksa ketika menyaksikan janji suci kalian," Nana mendekat, posisi duduk mereka yang bersebelahan membuat Nana merasa mudah untuk mengerjai Chanyeol. Nana mengarahkan tangan lentiknya tepat di tengkuk Chanyeol lalu sedikit mencondongkan badannya, namun Chanyeol hanya berdecak dan menatap Nana menantang. Sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih ketika SHS, Chanyeol dan Nana sudah berteman sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar, karena alasan pertemanan, hubungan mereka masih tetap baik hingga saat ini.

"Jadi kau yang tidak bisa melupakanku?" Nana tersenyum cantik, lalu mendengus keras namun posisi mereka masih tetap sama. Nana tepat berada di sebelah Chanyeol dengan wajah mereka yang saling berhadapan, lalu satu tangan Nana yang berada tepat di tengkuk Chanyeol. Posisi mereka terlihat terlalu intim. Nana mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada telinga lebar Chanyeol lalu berbisik,

"Kita mengenal sejak kecil, jujur saja aku sudah mencintaimu sejak tahun pertama kita di JHS, tapi aku malu mengatakannya padamu," Nana menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu menarik pipi pria itu dengan kasar.

"Aku suka Chanyeol. Aku cinta Chanyeol. Aku ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku ingin bersama Chanyeol terus." Nana berujar dengan suara yang ia buat seperti anak kecil, seperti ketika ia mengatakan itu pada Chanyeol di hari kelulusan JHS. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Nana dari wajahnya dengan pelan, lalu balas menangkup wajah Nana dengan lembut, menatap dalam mata Nana, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu. Sedangkan Nana mendengus dan memandang Chanyeol, lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Namun tak lama setelah itu Chanyeol menarik hidung Nana hingga Nana menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi hidungnya yang terasa panas.

"Dasar gila." Nana mendengus keras dan menjauhkan diri dari Chanyeol. "Kau mengatakan aku gila, disaat kau tidak terlihat waras."

"Kan aku hanya sedang mengenang masa lalu, lagipula, asal kau tahu ya tiang berkarat! Minwoo jauh lebih baik darimu, dan aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku, jadi aku sudah tidak bernafsu lagi padamu, ew"

"Dan bahagianya, aku sudah menikahi wanitaku dan memiliki satu orang putra tampan yang akan segera mempunyai seorang adik cantik." Nana terpengarah, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. "Kau menghamili Baekhyun lagi?" dan anggukan mantap dengan kesombongan yang terpancar pada wajah pria itu membuat Nana ingin memberikan bogeman mentah tepat di hidung Chanyeol.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak mempercayai ini, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai tiang berkarat sepertimu dulu, cinta monyet memang gila." Chanyeol tertawa lalu Nana mendengus keras, bangkit dari duduk, meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol begitu saja dengan bibir yang beberapa kali mengutuk kesombongan pria itu. Ia yang memulai untuk mengerjai pria itu, tapi kenapa jadi dirinya sendiri yang merasa kesal.

...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

.

.

ChaNana muncul. Ada yang bisa menyimpulkan ? kkkk

Maaf untuk keterlambatan up'nya, dan malah publish FF baru minggu lalu/.\

Maaf lagi untuk yang bilang FF ini terlalu pendek, sebenarnya emang gitu adanya sih.. aku publish part 1 dengan 5k words lalu di part selanjutnya yang bertahan di 3k words.

Fyi. FF ini hanya sampai di part 6 aja.

Sekian.

Di nanti, kritik dan saran dari kalian para pembaca^^

.

.

.

Rabu, 19 april 2017

.

.


	6. Kebahagiaan

**...**

Baekhyun memasuki kediaman Chanyeol dengan langkah lemah, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. Lelah raga dan jiwa. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di pembatas antar ruang tengah dan dapur ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan kepala bertangkup di antara lipatan tangan. Baekhyun terdiam, dan menatap dalam kearah pria itu.

 _Chanyeolie_ ,

Batin Baekhyun menyerukan nama Chanyeol parau.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir keras, menatap dalam ke arah suaminya yang tengah menangkupkan wajah di atas meja makan. Haruskah ia meluruskan permasalahan mereka sekarang, haruskah ia mulai membuka diri dan berhenti bersikap seperti wanita yang tak kenal kata maaf dan menyesal, wanita dengan tingkat keegoisan yang begitu besar? Ya, itu sudah seharusnya. Tapi, pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah, apakah ia mampu, apakah ia bisa? Dan jawabannya, tidak. Tidak untuk saat ini. Ya, belum.

Semua butuh waktu, dan Baekhyun akan memantapkannya malam ini. Ia akan menebus dosanya besok, ia akan berusaha memperbaikinya kembali, semuanya, keluarga kecilnya.

 _Tapi, apakah kesempatan akan terus ada?_

.

.

 **...**

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras, lalu mendongakkan kepala dan mengusak surainya kasar. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara berat Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Baekhyun segera menghadap kearah Chanyeol, namun tatapannya bergerak gusar, tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, tapi lain cerita dengan maksud yang ditangkap oleh Chanyeol, bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecut, ia merasa mendapat penolakan kembali.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi setelah itu ia menuruti perkataan Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di hadapan pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Untuk beberapa menit mereka hanya saling terdiam dengan kepala yang menunduk, enggan menatap satu sama lain, hingga Baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan pertama kali.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Baekhyun mengatakan dengan suara yang pelan masih menundukkan kepala, namun ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban, ia menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang melamun.

"Chanyeol," Mereka saling menatap, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa detik karena setelah itu Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain karena entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup, melihat itu Chanyeol kembali tersenyum kecut dan menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul," Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan pada Chanyeol dengan mata membulat terkejut, "Aku akan fokus untuk memimpin perusahaanku disana, karena mau bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa hanya mengontrolnya dari jauh seperti ini terus menerus." Chanyeol masih enggan menatap Baekhyun dihadapannya, ia hanya menatap ke arah jemarinya yang terkepal erat.

"Tapi, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan ini pada anak-anak, biarkan mereka hanya tahu jika aku masih berada disini," Baekhyun merasa matanya mulai memanas, pandangannya mulai memburam tertutup oleh air mata yang menggenang.

"Aku juga akan mengurus surat perceraian kita, aku rasa sudah seharusnya menerima surat perceraian 12 tahun lalu." Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar lalu mengangkat wajahnya, dan di waktu yang sama Baekhyun menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku memohon maaf padamu Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat di bawah meja makan. "Sejujurnya, bukan ini yang aku inginkan-"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol begitu saja, mereka saling menatap, Baekhyun menatap dengan menuntut, sedangkan Chanyeol tatapannya terlihat kosong.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, pembelaanmu saat itu, aku akan mendengarnya sekarang." Chanyeol mendengus, matanya terarah pada Baekhyun namun tatapannya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Untuk apa?"

"Saat itu aku terlalu terhanyut akan emosiku sendiri, kali ini aku ingin mendengarnya, mendengar penjelasanmu tentang semua itu."

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol menyerukan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. "Percayailah apa yang ingin kau percayai Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi." Baekhyun membeku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Semua akan selesai, seperti apa yang kau inginkan dua belas tahun lalu," Chanyeol tersenyum dibalik luka dalamnya, bangkit berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan juga Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri menghadap punggung Chanyeol, tangannya terkepal erat, air mata sudah berlomba lomba keluar dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku membencimu," Baekhyun berdesis, menahan isakannya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "Aku tahu," lalu kembali melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk di lantai ruang makan.

 **.**

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Aku tahu, semua ini salahku,_

 _Tapi ketahuilah,_

 _Tanpa aku sadari, aku selalu merindukanmu, selalu mengenang masa lalu kita, dimana kita membagi cinta dan kasih sayang kita dengan begitu baik._

 _Apakah akan sangat egois jika aku ingin kembali?_

 _Ya, aku memang selalu egois_

 _Seperti bagaimana keegoisanku selama dua belas tahun ini_

 _Maafkan aku, suamiku_.

 **.**

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (G** **S** **)**

 **Park Sehun – Park Sechan**

 **And OC's**

 **Drama – Family – Hurt/Comfort**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruang makan, Ayah dan Sechan sudah duduk di meja makan, dan saling melontarkan candaan terlihat dari Sechan yang tertawa ketika mendengar penuturan dari Ayah.

"Oppa tidak mencuci muka dulu?" Sechan menyerngit, Sehun terlihat berantakan, benar-benar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Baru akan melakukannya." Sehun menyalakan keran wastafel dapur lalu membasuh wajahnya asal. "Dasar jorok." Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh mendengar penuturan Sechan, lalu duduk di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Eomma belum bangun? Appa yang memasak sarapan?" Tanya Sehun sebelum menggigit roti panggang miliknya.

"Aku akan ke kamar eomma," Sechan bangkit dari duduknya, "Eoh?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sechan lalu mencium kening putrinya yang masih membeku, "Eomma sudah bangun, ayo lanjutkan sarapanmu."

Sechan mengangguk lalu kembali duduk di kursinya di susul Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Eomma sudah rapi sekali," Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati bacon panggang itu pun terhenti, menoleh menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eomma lupa, penerbangan kita di percepat jadi jam 10 pagi," Sechan terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "Kenapa?"

"Besok kalian sudah kembali sekolah, jadi eomma fikir pasti kalian akan lelah jika kita pulang malam, karena itu eomma mempercepat kepulangan menjadi pagi hari, agar kalian bisa beristirahat dirumah." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum keibuannya, memberitahu jika alasannya ini karena ia takut jika Sehun dan Sechan kelelahan esok hari ketika di sekolah. Namun, hal lain di tangkap Chanyeol, pria itu hanya tersenyum kecut di balik suapannya.

"Eomma kenapa mendadak begini, aku dan appa akan ke studio _Ghibli_ _Mitaka_ siang nanti," Rengek Sechan yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, dan tanpa di ketahui yang lain Chanyeol terkekeh dalam diamnya.

"Kau bisa mengunjungi tempat itu di liburan selanjutnya, sayang. Lagi pula, sudah dua minggu kita berada disini." Ujar Baekhyun tenang memberi pengertian pada putrinya.

"Dua minggu? Apakah dua minggu terasa lama untuk eomma? Bahkan untuk menunggu dua minggu ini, aku harus menunggu lebih dari lima bulan. Eomma tidak mengerti," Suara Sechan sedikit bergetar, ia menggenggam sendoknya dengan gemetar, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Ah, bukan, bukannya eomma tidak mengerti, tapi hanya saja eomma memang tidak peduli, apa aku benar?" Sarkas Sechan pada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia membeku, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Sechan, jangan seperti itu," tegur Sehun pada sang adik, dan Chanyeol segera mengelus bahu Sechan agar putrinya tenang.

"Hey, tenanglah sayang, masih ada lain waktu bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan berpindah mengelus surai Sechan, "Sudahlah, habiskan makanmu, lalu segara bersiap, sekarang sudah pukul setengah delapan," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusak surai putrinya lalu kembali menghabiskan makanannya, tanpa sadar jika Baekhyun tengah menatapnya begitu dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan selesai dalam diam, setelah Sehun dan Sechan selesai mereka segera memasuki kamar masing-masing untuk berkemas. Baekhyun sudah mengemas koper mereka masing-masing dan meletakannya di ruang tamu sebelum ia turun untuk sarapan, jadi Sehun dan Sechan hanya perlu merapikan sisanya.

Chanyeol tengah membersihkan piring sisa sarapan, dan Baekhyun sedang merapikan beberapa barang yang ia beli untuk oleh-oleh.

Setelah selesai dengan piring kotor sisa sarapan, Chanyeol segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya mengambil satu amplop yang berada di atas meja nakas samping ranjang, lalu kembali berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah.

Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membungkus beberapa barang yang ia beli untuk oleh-oleh rekan kantornya, terkejut ketika tiba-tiba sebuah amplop putih terjulur tepat di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang sedang membungkuk itu berdiri dengan tegak, melihat Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan menjulurkan amplop putih.

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya, kau bisa memberi ini ke pengadilan, aku akan datang jika persidangan sudah dimulai." Ujar Chanyeol terlampau santai, sedangkan tatapan Baekhyun tak lepas dari amplop putih yang terjulur ke arahnya.

Lama terdiam, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu terkekeh memandang amplop putih di tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau memberinya padaku sebelum kau meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Jepang?" Ujar Baekhyun di tengah kekehannya, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua mata kelam Chanyeol.

"Ah aku tahu, jika begini, kau bisa mengambil hak asuh anak-anakan? Karena jika saat itu kau menyetujui gugatan ceraiku tentu saja anak-anak akan jadi hak asuhku karena mereka masih di bawah umur, dan lebih membutuhkan seorang ibu." Sarkas Baekhyun, senyuman kecut terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

"Apa aku benar?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan sarkastik.

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun, "Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Apa hanya itu?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar parau, sudut bibirnya berkedut lalu ia terkekeh, "Memang apa yang ku harapkan, dasar bodoh," Gumam Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, namun yang ia tatap adalah putrinya yang berdiri kaku di dekat tangga bersama sang sulung.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, lalu meletakan amplop putih yang masih di genggamannya ke atas meja, dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Baekhyun yang masih terlihat linglung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hey, kalian sudah siap, tunggu sebentar, appa akan mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil." Chanyeol mengusak surai putrinya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun, lalu segera berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Sehun dan Sechan tidak bergeming, mereka terlihat seolah tanpa jiwa. Dan Sehun yang pertama kali tersadar segera menggenggam jemari sang adik dan membawanya menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa.

Baekhyun yang tersadar dengan kehadiran kedua anaknya, segera tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tatapan Sechan terfokus akan amplop putih yang berada di atas meja, sedangkan Sehun menatap setiap pergerakan sang ibu.

"Jadi, tidak akan ada hubungan keluarga bahagia di antara kita? Aku, oppa, eomma dan appa? Tak akan ada," Sechan berdecih, lalu terkekeh, bahkan ia bertanya dan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Apa membuat kami memilih adalah kesenangan untuk kalian?" ratap Sechan, tatapannya masih terfokus akan amplop putih di atas meja, tanpa sadar jika kakak dan Ibu memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Aku fikir, keberuntungan yang aku dapatkan ketika dilahirkan di antara kalian adalah kebahagiaan, namun nyatanya itu tak lebih dari penyesalan, entah mengapa aku ingin menarik semua rasa syukurku telah di lahirkan di antara kalian." Suaranya mulai bergetar, senyum tipis berada di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Baekhyun segera mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya dengan cepat. Sehun menatap adiknya dalam diam, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia merasa semuanya bagaikan di renggut paksa membuat ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan katakan, dadanya terasa berdenyut nyeri dan membuatnya merasa sesak.

Chanyeol datang, sudah berpakaian rapi dengan _coat_ coklat di sampirkan pada lengannya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika merasa atmosfir di ruang tengah terasa aneh. Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat, dan yang pertama menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Wanita itu segera menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa suara, yang di balas dengan jari Baekhyun yang menunjuk Sechan, putri bungsu mereka.

"Hey, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai, namun hanya Sehun yang menoleh dan menatap Ayahnya, "Ada apa dengan Princess appa?" Chanyeol mendekat lalu mengelus surai Sechan, namun hal yang tidak pernah terjadi dan terbayangkan oleh Chanyeol adalah ketika Sechan menepis tangannya lalu berdiri, melangkah mendekati koper, dan menarik koper keluar menuju garasi dimana mobil Chanyeol berada.

Semua orang mematung, kecuali Sehun. Pria remaja itu mengikuti langkah Sechan setelah meminta kunci mobil yang diberikan Chanyeol dengan gerakan kaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Sechan duduk di kursi belakang bersama Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun duduk di kursi depan samping Chanyeol. Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sechan menutup mata dengan telinga yang tersumpal headphone milik Sehun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang keluar jendela tanpa minat.

Keadaan hening hingga mereka sampai di bandara, Sechan terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitar, tatapan gadis 12 tahun itu terlihat datar, sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terasa seperti berdiri di atas tumpukkan bara api. Sechan mempunyai pembawaan yang begitu manis dengan tingkahnya yang ceria, dan melihat putri kecil mereka menjadi acuh dan datar seperti saat ini, itu pasti menjadi pukulan berat untuk mereka.

Karena masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan, mereka mendekati kursi tunggu dan duduk disana. Tidak ada kehangatan, mereka tidak terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga, lebih terlihat seperti orang asing yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan.

Chanyeol sedari tadi tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya pada Sechan, ia terus memperhatikan sikap Sechan, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Sehun masih bertahan dengan keterdiaman masing-masing.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kecil gadis cantiknya, namun Sechan segera melepaskan itu dan memainkan _ipod_ dengan asal. Bibir Chanyeol terlihat berkedut, mata bulan purnama itu meredup, dengan kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Dan orang yang menyadari itu, adalah wanita yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya termenung, kini matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum? Apakah itu bisa di sebut senyuman? Entahlah – batin Baekhyun meracau.

"Appa mengerti jika Sechan merasa kecewa dan marah, tak apa, tapi yang harus Sechan tahu, appa dan eomma tidak pernah menyesali dengan kehadiran kalian."

Gadis itu masih terlihat acuh, terfokus akan _ipod_ yang ia mainkan sedari tadi. Baekhyun, matanya masih menatap Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana pria itu terlihat begitu putus asa, dan hal itu membuat ia menyerngit tidak suka.

"Sechan bisa menyalahkan appa untuk ini semua, hanya salahkan appa," Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Sechan.

"Tapi jangan terlalu membenci appa, karena appa tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus appa lakukan jika kau juga membenci appa," Tangan Chanyeol yang lain, ia usakan pada surai Sechan.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain, dan menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

Sehun memperhatikannya, Sehun melihatnya, Sehun mendengus keras, lalu berdiri, membuat Baekhyun menatap putranya bingung.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Ujarnya lalu pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tak lama setelah Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi Sechan juga mengikuti sang kakak, meninggalkan mereka dalam suasana yang canggung.

Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Baekhyun, beberapa kali wanita itu akan melirik ke arah Chanyeol lalu memainkan jemarinya asal.

"Aku-"

"Kenapa? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Baekhyun mematung, matanya membola terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya.

"Katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Pria itu menunduk, "Aku, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menatap pria itu, menatapnya terus tanpa berkedip hingga matanya terasa memanas. _Dia, kenapa dia terlihat begitu hancur?_

"Sampai kapan? Apa hukumanku tidak akan pernah habis? Aku lelah, ini terlalu berat, apa kau pernah sekali saja memikirkanku, Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar, matanya terpejam erat.

 **.**

 **o)(o**

 **.**

 _Entah sadar atau tidak, air mata itu tidak hanya di miliki oleh Baekhyun._

 _Kesakitan itu tidak hanya di miliki oleh Baekhyun._

 _Semua. Mereka semua merasakannya._

 _Kesedihan dan kesakitan mereka mungkin bisa lebih parah dari apa yang Baekhyun rasakan._

 _Tapi, apakah Baekhyun menyadarinya?_

 _Tidak. Tentu tidak._

 _Karena jika dia merasakannya, tak akan ada masalah yang terlarut selama ini, tak akan ada korban lain yang ikut dalam permasalahannya._

 **.**

 **o)(o**

 **.**

…

Semua berlalu dan berjalan begitu cepat. Baekhyun sudah kembali bersama kedua anaknya. Selama dua minggu setelah kepulangan mereka, Sehun dan Sechan benar-benar menghindarinya. Bahkan mereka lebih sering menginap di rumah sang ibu, Heechul.

Mereka lebih banyak diam, menanggapi Baekhyun seadanya dan tidak pernah menyinggung permasalahan orang tua mereka.

Semua berubah. Hukuman yang terlalu menyakitkan dari kedua anaknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar dan membanting tubuh rampingnya pada kursi kerja. Selain pekerjaan hari ini yang cukup melelahkan, entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat satu tanggal yang telah ia lingkari di kalender, membuat ia merasa hidupnya selama ini terasa sia-sia.

Baekhyun meraih ponsel di atas meja, beberapa kali ia terus melirik bergantian kalender dan ponsel. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam ponsel begitu erat, meyakinkan dirinya.

Rasa egonya kalah, ia segera mencari nomor Chanyeol dan menyambungkannya dalam panggilan suara. Hanya dalam deringan pertama, panggilan itu tersambung, membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan.

' _Halo_ ' suara berat itu terdengar. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan, secara tiba-tiba suasana hatinya kembali baik, bibir tipisnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman kecil.

' _Baekhyun?_ ' Baekhyun terlonjak, melupakan reaksi sebelumnya, saat ini matanya bergerak gusar, mencari alasan yang akan ia gunakan dalam panggilan tiba-tiba ini.

Lalu, sesaat pandangannya terhenti, menatap kosong lingkaran merah di kalendernya.

"Kau tidak melupakan sidang kita bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, nada suaranya terdengar sarkas. Mengingat tanda itu membuat suasana hatinya kembali menjadi buruk.

Tak ada jawaban. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Baekhyun bingung tak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh pria itu. Tetapi, bolehkah ia berharap jika Chanyeol tak menginginkan perceraian ini terjadi?

' _Tentu aku mengingatnya. Aku akan tiba di Korea pada hari itu… dua hari lagi,_ ' jawab Chanyeol.

Pupus sudah harapan kecil yang tersemat di balik hatinya. Berharap Chanyeol mengelak dan memintanya sedikit waktu lebih lama. Ia sudah tak memiliki kesempatan itu lagi. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali bersama pria yang telah menikahinya bertahun tahun lalu itu.

"Ya. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu tiba."

Baekhyun segera memutus panggilan begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata sipitnya dan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Hal yang paling melukai hatinya adalah dengan membiarkan Chanyeol perlahan-lahan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Tapi, bukankah itu juga keinginannya dulu? Meminta Chanyeol menjauh dari hidupnya.

Dan sekarang apa, kenapa ia merasa begitu hancur hanya karena persidangan itu. Ia yang memulainya pertama kali, ia yang memberi Chanyeol surat cerai 12 tahun lalu. Apakah ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar bodoh? Seorang wanita bodoh yang mempertahankan rasa ego yang tinggi hingga berada di titik akhir?

Andai saja ia tidak mengikuti egonya yang begitu tinggi tanpa memikirkan perasaan pria itu. Mungkin ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehidupan 12 tahunnya selama ini, tidak akan membuat kedua anaknya membencinya, dan membuatnya menangisi kebodohannya sendiri. Rasa ego yang begitu besar yang menjadi awal kehancuran hidupnya. Kesalahpahaman yang seharusnya tidak ia biarkan berlalu begitu lama.

Nyatanya, ia telah menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Baekhyun baru meninggalkan kantor pukul 10 malam. Tadi Ibu menghubunginya dan mengatakan jika Sehun dan Sechan kembali menginap di rumah sang Ibu, entah kenapa hal itu menjadi puncak kelelahannya. Anak-anak terus menghindarinya dan itu begitu menyiksa.

Apakah, ini yang di rasakan Chanyeol selama 12 tahun terakhir? Sesak dan tersiksa dengan rasa sakit yang entah timbul dari mana.

Malam ini, Baekhyun memilih mengarahkan kemudinya berlawan dengan arah rumahnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan udara segar, menyegarkan pikirannya, dan menenangkan perasaannya.

Tepi sungai Han menjadi pemberhentiannya. Cukup lama terdiam di dalam mobil, akhirnya ia keluar, berjalan lebih menepi ke arah sungai. Memperhatikan air yang begitu tenang.

Cuaca malam ini begitu gelap, tidak ada gemerlap bintang, bahkan bulan pun tidak terlihat di sana, tertutup oleh awan hitam.

Sepasang kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah menyusuri malam seorang diri di tepi sungai. Angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya membuat ia beberapa kali memejamkan mata untuk menikmatinya.

Ia seolah tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika ia seorang diri berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, jemarinya terangkat untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang di terpa angin malam. Lalu ia menunduk dalam menikmati perasaan sakit yang kian membesar di dalam hatinya. Ia terluka. Untuk saat ini, ia merasa sangat kesepian. Ia membutuhkan pelukan, pelukan hangat untuk menenangkannya. Pelukan yang tidak pernah lagi ia rasakan sejak 12 tahun lamanya.

 **..**

 **I'M SORRY**

 **..**

Setelah menutup pintu kamar putranya ia segera kembali memasuki kamarnya. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju ranjang dimana suaminya tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan laptop yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang, membelakanginya.

"Ia sudah tertidur, aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa seharusnya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja?" Ujar Baekhyun begitu parau, melihat putranya menangis seharian begitu menyakitkan, ia tidak tega melihat jagoan kecilnya menjadi lemah seperti itu.

Chanyeol meletakan laptopnya di atas nakas lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membawa tubuh wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengelus surai dan punggung wanitanya dengan lembut.

"Suhu badannya masih batas normal, tak apa, kita lihat besok, jika semakin parah kita akan bawa ke rumah sakit," Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penuturan suaminya, tangannya ia bawa untuk membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Aku suka ketika kau memelukku," Ujar Baekhyun yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan bergumam.

"Yeol," Chanyeol kembali bergumam menjawab panggilan Baekhyun. "Kenapa tubuhmu begitu hangat, apa kau juga demam?" Chanyeol terkekeh, melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menarik gemas hidung istrinya.

"Apakah pelukanku terasa hangat dan nyaman?" Baekhyun mengangguk, membuat Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau menyukainya bukan?"

"Eum, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya." Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan Chanyeol, sedikit mendongakkan kepala, lalu mencium suaminya dengan senyuman cantik.

 **..**

 **I'M SORRY**

 **..**

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu mendongak menatap langit hitam yang sepekat hatinya. Menangis disana. Menangis dalam diam, memahami semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak mengerti ke mana hatinya memilih, karena ia memang tak memiliki pilihan. Ia hanya memiliki Chanyeol, selebihnya ia tak tahu pada siapa ia berlindung.

"Aku menyesal, aku telah mengkhianati pernikahan kita, tidak mempercayai semua perasaan tulusmu, Yeol-ah,..hiks.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Lalu jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Menutupi kesedihannya, menutupi lukanya, menutupi hal yang sia-sia karena itu tidak merubah apa pun. Perasaan itu tetap ada, perasaan bersalah, perasaan egois, dan perasaan cintanya. Semua masih disana. Tersimpan dengan balutan luka yang begitu menyakitkan.

…

Chanyeol melihat itu. Baekhyun menangis seorang diri di sana, nyatanya membuat hatinya hancur. Melihat wanita itu menangis hanya menambah luka-lukanya.

Tangannya mengepal erat pada kemudi, ingin sekali ia peluk tubuh ringkih itu, namun ia tidak bisa. Seperti yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, hanya memperhatikan wanita itu dari kejauhan.

Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk, mata bulatnya terpejam membuat air mata jatuh begitu saja, mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis. Hatinya bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Chanyeol sudah sejak kemarin tiba di Korea, selain untuk persidangan, ia datang untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Tanpa tahu alasannya, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus berbohong pada Baekhyun.

Ketika di telepon tadi, ia berada di dekat kantor Baekhyun, menunggu wanita itu, juga tanpa tahu alasannya.

Dan sekarang pun, ia mengikuti wanita itu, hingga sejauh ini, ia juga masih tidak mengerti pikirannya sendiri.

Ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Bahkan Yoora, beberapa kali datang untuk membuatkannya makanan sekaligus mengawasinya jika sesuatu kembali terjadi.

Tubuhnya akan mulai bergetar karena ia terlalu banyak menekan emosinya. Yoora selalu menjaga dan memeluknya, menenangkannya yang selalu memukuli dirinya sendiri. Menyalahkan semua hal pada dirinya sendiri, menyiksanya tanpa henti.

Kesalahannya yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun, kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik, dan kesalahan yang tidak bisa membuat kedua anaknya berada di sisinya.

Lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya, ia segera mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Mencoba mencari kesempatan lain, jika menunggu Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban apa pun, maka Chanyeol akan memaksa Baekhyun dengan caranya sendiri. Ia akan melihatnya, apakah keegoisannya akan mengalahkan keegoisan wanitanya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu panggilannya tersambung, hingga akhirnya suara bergetar Baekhyun terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kau dimana?"

' _Aku,.. sedang berada di perjalanan._ '

"Kau belum berada di rumah?"

' _Untuk apa kau bertanya?'_ Lagi. Baekhyun kembali berkata dengan sarkastik. Namun Chanyeol hanya mendengus pelan.

"Bisakah kita bertemu saat ini juga?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hingga Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia ingin mendekati wanita itu, namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Byun Baekhyun, Jangan menghindariku lagi… kumohon," ia melihat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik, membentuk senyuman kecil.

"Baek-"

' _Baiklah. Kirimkan aku alamatmu, kita bertemu disana_.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Tidak ada satu pun kalimat yang terucap, mereka hanya duduk dalam diam, keheningan yang begitu canggung.

Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang ingin bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba, dan lagi ia kembali terkejut dengan apartemen yang di tinggali Chanyeol saat ini. Dulu, sebelum ada kedua anaknya, mereka tinggal di apartemen ini. Apartemen ini di beli oleh Chanyeol sebagai tempat sementara sebelum rumah mereka layak di tempati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol, namun ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Setelah bercerai, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Ulang Chanyeol, mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Aku akan membawa anak-anak bersamaku," Mereka saling bertatapan, Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap menanti reaksi wanita itu, sedangkan Baekhyun ia hanya menatap kosong tepat ke dalam mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Jadi, benar yang ku katakan sebelumnya, alasan di balik surat perceraianmu?"

"Ya, aku akan membawa anak-anak bersamaku, dan…" Chanyeol semakin dalam menatap Baekhyun, memperhatikan wanita itu yang hanya menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menikah kembali," Baekhyun menunduk, dan terkekeh dalam diamnya. Tanpa sadar jika itu membuat orang lain bingung dengan reaksinya.

Baekhyun tak pernah mengira jika Chanyeol akan membahas masalah ini. Pernikahan. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol berniat mencari penggantinya. Jika memang Tuhan tengah membalas perbuatannya saat ini, maka hal itu memukulnya terlalu keras. Ia sungguh tersakiti saat ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah menyaksikan reaksi Baekhyun. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya ingin berhenti, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan foto seseorang pada Baekhyun. Di sana terlihat foto Chanyeol bersama seorang wanita berambut pendek di restoran sushi.

Baekhyun hanya menatap ponsel Chanyeol dalam diam, tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun.

"Namanya Hani, aku bertemu dengannya di jepang." Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu seolah membangun batasan yang semakin tinggi, membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasa frustasi.

"Ahh begitu, jadi ini alasan lain di balik surat perceraian kita?" Chanyeol terlonjak, tentu saja, ia tidak mengerti. Bukan ini, bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepala, membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Ia menunjukkan senyuman termanis pada suaminya tersebut. Seseorang yang melihat itu semakin kebingungan, sesuatu seperti sedang menarik ulur jantungnya dengan paksa.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu jika kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita sejauh itu." Baekhyun berucap dengan tenang.

Chanyeol merasa jiwanya terlepas dari raganya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Hani memang tak pernah tersebut dalam kehidupannya. Baekhyun ataupun Yoora tidak mengenal nama itu. Hani hanyalah seseorang, seseorang terdekatnya baru-baru ini.

"Itu karena kau memang tak pernah memperdulikannya, Baek."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Ini semakin larut, aku ingin segera kembali dan istirahat, aku benar-benar lelah." Potong Baekhyun, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol. Ia hanya tak tahan, ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya, ia tak tahan jika harus lebih lama bersama pria itu. Ia tak ingin rasa bersalahnya kian membesar dan berakhir dengan menangis tanpa tahu malu di hadapan pria itu.

"Kau selalu menghindariku, Baek." Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan langkahnya, ia terdiam, masih memunggungi Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa di persidangan, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan pria itu.

 **...**

 **I'M SORRY**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, beberapa jam lagi sidang perceraiannya akan segera di mulai. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, sedangkan sidang akan terjadi pukul 1 siang nanti.

Semalaman ini ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, matanya selalu terbuka dan pikirannya berputar-putar memberikan ribuan pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Ia fikir, saat ia mengatakan perihal wanita lain, Baekhyun akan merubah pikirannya dan berhenti berpura-pura. Namun ia salah, ia fikir Baekhyun masih mencintainya melihat bagaimana wanita itu menangis di tepi sungai Han saat itu, namun nyatanya, semua terasa sia-sia.

Tapi setidaknya, ia masih harus berterima kasih pada Hani. Hani adalah salah satu psikolognya saat di Jepang, suami Hani juga rekan bisnis Chanyeol. Hani yang selalu membantu Chanyeol dalam menyalurkan segala emosinya, Hani telah menjadi saksi dimana rumitnya pernikahannya.

Entah dari mana ide itu muncul, ide membawa nama Hani untuk memancing Baekhyun, ia fikir itu salah satu cara untuk meruntuhkan keegoisan wanita itu, namun seperti yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya menjadi sia-sia. Tak ada harapan.

Keinginan wanita itu dulu, tidak berubah.

Rasa cinta wanita itu, sudah benar-benar hilang untuknya.

Semua. Semuanya.

Dering ponsel Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Chanyeol sudah rapi sejak beberapa menit lalu, namun suasana hatinya yang buruk membuatnya malas untuk meninggalkan apartemennya dan menuju ke gedung persidangan.

Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya, disana tertera nama Sehun dalam panggilan video. Setelah merapikan penampilannya, Chanyeol dengan yakin menerima panggilan tersebut. Jangan lupakan senyuman menawan yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada kedua anaknya.

"Hey, ada apa Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman kebapakannya.

' _Kau sungguh akan melakukannya?_ ' Tanya Sehun dengan dingin, membuat Chanyeol terdiam membeku.

' _Apa kau senang melakukan ini? Apa kau merasa puas dengan melakukan ini? Apa kalian tak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaan kami?'_

Sehun tahu bagaimana permasalahan yang terlarut selama ini di antara orang tuanya. Sehun tahu, hanya tahu. Tanpa mengerti alasan di dalam permasalahan mereka.

Ia pun mencoba untuk mengerti dengan keputusan orang tuanya, tapi ia hanya ingin orang tuanya juga mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka mengetahui hal ini.

Bagaimana bisa mereka melihat bagaimana orang tuanya berpisah begitu saja dengan mengorbankan perasaan mereka.

"Ini yang terbaik Sehun, ini semua yang di inginkan Eommamu. Mengertilah Sehun, Appa tak memiliki pilihan untuk menolaknya." Tatapan memohon Chanyeol, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya merasa tidak tega. Namun, ia hanya perlu meyakini Ayahnya, karena ia tahu, orang tuanya masih saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

' _Kau bisa! Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau memang berniat menolaknya.'_ Teriak Sehun yang mana hanya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dan menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap putranya.

"Maaf, maafkan Appa, Sehun."

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Bagaimana melihat tatapan kecewa putranya membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah.

' _Sechan menangis semalaman, aku tidak pernah melihat adikku menangis tersedu seperti itu_ ,' Ujar Sehun dengan parau, yang mana membuat bahu lebar Chanyeol semakin gemetar, menahan isakannya di hadapan putranya.

' _Ia mengatakan padaku jika ia sangat kecewa pada kalian, ia sangat marah dengan keputusan kalian yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya, ia juga mengatakan akan membenci Appa dan Eomma selamanya.'_

Setelah itu tak ada lagi wajah Sehun di sana. Tangannya lemas, ponselnya jatuh begitu saja, pria paruh baya itu menangis tersedu layaknya bocah yang kehilangan ibunya dengan tubuh besar yang bergetar hebat.

Ia merasa terpukul. Perkataan putranya benar-benar memukulnya begitu keras. Ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang Ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di sisi lain, Baekhyun tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Sechan. Raut wajahnya tampak sedih dan khawatir karena sang putri tak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya sejak semalam. Bahkan ia juga melewatkan sarapannya.

"Bagaimana? Dia masih tak ingin membuka pintunya?" Heechul muncul dari belakang Baekhyun, memegang bahu putrinya dengan lembut. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia segera memeluk tubuh sang ibu dengan erat. Menangis di balik pelukan ibunya.

"Hiks… Eomma… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Isak Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Heechul juga merasakan kesedihan putrinya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung anaknya penuh sayang, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sidang akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebelum kalian benar-bebar berpisah." Ujar Heechul dengan tenang. Meyakini putrinya, jika masih ada kesempatan jika ia menggunakannya dengan baik.

"A-aku.. aku tidak bisa."

"Berhentilah sayang, berhentilah untuk egois dan cobalah untuk ikuti kata hatimu. Pikirkan perasaanmu, pikirkan keinginanmu. Apakah keputusan ini benar? Apakah perpisahan adalah hal baik untuk kalian?" Baekhyun menggeleng keras dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

"Pernikahan kalian terjadi karena keinginan kalian, bukan karena paksaan siapa pun. Begitu pun dengan kehadiran Sehun dan Sechan, mereka ada karena perasaan cinta kau dan Chanyeol." Baekhyun terdiam, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Heechul menghapus air matanya.

"Kalian menikah secara baik-baik, dan jika kalian ingin berpisah pun harus secara baik-baik," Lanjut Heechul.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kembali memeluk Ibunya sebentar lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kediamannya. Ia harus menemui Chanyeol saat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sungguh mendembarkan, jantung Baekhyun terus berdebar keras. Setiap langkahnya terasa begitu berat, namun itu tak menjadi alasannya untuk berbalik dan melupakan tujuannya. Gedung apartemen yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya, dan juga yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi.

Wajahnya terlihat berantakan, dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir sejak ia meninggalkan rumahnya. Beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya, hanya menatap Baekhyun aneh dan prihatin dengan penampilannya yang begitu kacau, terlihat menyedihkan.

Helaan nafas terus terdengar, isakan yang ia tahan juga menjadi pengiring setiap langkahnya menuju pintu kamar apartemen Chanyeol.

Ia tiba. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan tegang. Tangannya terkepal erat, batinnya terus meyakinkannya jika ini pilihannya, jika inilah yang terbaik untuk keluarganya.

Matanya terpejam, tarikan nafas panjang dan hembusan nafas kasar itu menjadi keyakinan terakhir Baekhyun untuk menekan bel apartemen itu. Namun, pergerakannya terhenti.

Pintu kamar apartemen itu tidak tertutup dengan benar, sedikit terbuka. Tangan lentik itu dengan perlahan menarik gagang pintu, melangkah hati hati memasuki kamar apartemen itu.

Sepasang mata sipitnya bergerak gusar mencari keberadaan prianya. Dan disana, Chanyeol berdiri di sana, berdiri membelakanginya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya. Ya. Chanyeol tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya. Aku menghancurkan hidupku dengan rencana bodohku itu." Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu parau. Baekhyun mencoba melangkah semakin mendekat.

"Hani…" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, tubuhnya membeku. _Hani? Nama wanita itu_.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku rela memberikan hidupku untuknya. Tetapi aku bahkan tidak memiliki jalan untuk memintanya kembali padaku." Kedua mata sipit itu membola, menatap lurus pada punggung Chanyeol. Air mata berlomba lomba keluar dari matanya, kedua tangannya dengan cepat membekap bibirnya berusaha meredam isakannya. Ia menangis.

Baekhyun melangkah mundur secara perlahan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa akan meledak, ia tidak tahan.

Pernyataan pria itu, semua hal tentang pria itu membuatnya semakin berat, membuatnya semakin malu akan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyia-nyiakannya. Ia menyia-nyiakan pria itu dengan kejam, menyalahkan dan menyudutkannya tanpa melihat, tanpa melihat bagaimana pria itu begitu hancur.

Ia telah merusaknya. Ia merusak prianya.

"Semua sudah hilang, aku akan kehilangan segalanya." Isakan berat Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya punya pertahanan diri yang begitu besar untuk pernikahanku, aku hanya memiliki cinta yang aku tunjukan untuknya. Hiks… ini bukan yang aku harapkan untuk 12 tahun yang ku pertahankan selama ini. Bukan akhir seperti ini yang aku inginkan, bukan," Suara berat itu semakin parau, isakan berat pun seperti menjadi beribu jarum yang menusuk seluruh organ tubuh Baekhyun dengan kejam.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menjatuhkan satu tangannya, ponsel yang di genggamnya pun turut terjatuh ke atas karpet berbulu yang mereka pijak.

Chanyeol memandang lurus ke luar jendela, tatapannya tampak kosong. Isakannya terhenti, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"C-chanyeol,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang. Apa suara itu nyata?

Dengan gerakan kaku ia membawa tubuhnya berbalik. Baekhyun di sana. Berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Tatapan kerinduan itu saling bertabrakan, Baekhyun melangkah dengan yakin, semakin mendekat ke arahnya, dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tepat di atas bibirnya.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah dan mencium bibirnya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bahkan masih membeku disana, tatapannya kosong. Dan ketika ia mendengar suara isakan itu, ia tersadar.

Ini nyata. Baekhyunnya di sini. Baekhyunnya menciumnya. Baekhyunnya kembali.

Tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang semula hanya menerima ciuman Baekhyun, kini ia membalasnya, melumatnya semakin dalam. Menyalurkan segala rindunya melalui ciuman itu.

Mereka masih memiliki cinta.

Bahkan cinta mereka itu sangat besar meski tak kasat mata.

Baekhyun semakin menghisap bibir Chanyeol dengan dalam, lumatan demi lumatan itu terus semakin dalam. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri saat merasakan Chanyeol membalas ciuman itu.

Sepasang telapak tangan lentik milik Baekhyun tertangkup erat pada wajah tegas milik Chanyeol.

Ciuaman yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan, yang sudah lama mereka rindukan.

Nyatanya perasaan itu selalu ada. Perasaan cinta itu masih ada, perasaan cinta yang selama ini terbalut akan rasa ke egoisan. Menutup hatinya untuk sesuatu yang ia yakini, membohongi dirinya jika semua baik saja.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia menyerah. Ia sudah tak sanggup menutup semuanya begitu saja. Semuanya terlalu berat dan menyakitkan, ia tidak sanggup menyakiti dirinya terus menurus. Dan mengorbankan keluarga kecilnya.

Setelah hampir satu menit terlarut akan ciuman kerinduan mereka, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan Chanyeol dengan segera membawa tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di dadanya.

"Aku telah menutup mataku selama 12 tahun," isak Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Seolah takut, jika sesuatu akan merenggut kembali wanitanya. Ia sangat merindukan memeluk Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek."

Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika kesalah pahaman itu tidak pernah terjadi? Bagaimana jika ia lebih mempercayai suaminya? Bagaimana jika- ya semua itu hanya pertanyaan yang sia-sia.

Karena itu, sudah cukup. Cukup untuk menyakiti diri sendiri, cukup untuk membohongi diri sendiri dan cukup untuk bertindak egois.

Aku memilikinya. Sedari awal, aku memilihnya karena hanya dirinya yang aku miliki. Priaku. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol, Suamiku.

Tanpa ragu, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang. Ia satukan kembali tautan bibir mereka. Kedua tangan besarnya meremas bokong dan dada Baekhyun secara bergantian. Pagutan mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Mereka menginginkannya, mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk di bawah tubuh kekar Chanyeol. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sepasang hazel mereka saling bertemu, gejolak hasrat dan rindu bercampur aduk di dalam tatapan mereka. Nafas menderu memburu.

Hingga Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol, menyesap bibir Chanyeol semakin dalam, menuntun tangan pria itu untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang di kenakannya.

Hanya dengan ini, ia akan meyakinkan Chanyeol jika ia telah kembali, benar-benar kembali ke dalam dekapan pria itu. Hanya dengan cara ini…

Ia ingin membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa cinta itu masih ada.

Dan mereka melakukannya, bercinta dengan dalam, dengan seluruh rindu yang menguar melingkupi tubuh mereka dengan hasrat yang begitu besar.

Melupakan jika setengah jam lagi adalah sidang perceraian mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** khirnya selesai juga….

Maaf jika ini sedikit mengecewakan, tapi aku gak kecewa udah nulis ini hingga selesai. Setidaknya semuanya jadi terasa lebih lega. BTW terimakasih banyak Senpai yang telah membantu menyelesaikan ff ini, neomu neomu neomu gumawo bebeb atuykuhh ( **Yuta CBKSHH)** '3

 **T** ERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA READERS YANG SUDAH MENANTIKAN FF INI ^^

 **T** ERIMAKASIH UNTUK YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN WAKTU UNTUK _REVIEW, FOLLOW DAN FAVORITE_ FF INI ^^

.

.

SENIN, 17 JULI 2017

WELCOME TO KOKOBOP ERA


	7. Sequel

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol membuat janji dengan Sechan untuk hadiah ulang tahun putrinya besok. Karena besok ia ada jadwal penting bersama koleganya, jadilah ia membuatnya menjadi akhir pekan ini. Pria dua anak itu juga sudah membuat jadwal tempat mana saja yang harus ia kunjungin bersama Sechan berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengajak putrinya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ayah dan putrinya, pikir Chanyeol.

Itu akhir pekan, tetapi Sechan ternyata ada tugas kelompok yang harus di selesaikan, jadi ia mengatakan pada ayahnya untuk berangkat secara terpisah dan bertemu setelah jam makan siang.

.

Chanyeol menyetujui saran putrinya, ia telah sampai lebih dulu di tempat pertemuan. Dering ponsel terdengar, panggilan masuk dari Junho, Sekretarisnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

' _Tuan Widht memajukan jam keberangkatan, kini beliau sudah berada di Hotel.'_ Jelas Junho. Sedikit terlihat raut terkejut di wajah Chanyeol namun ia segera mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Tidakkah ia menunggu hingga senin?" Tanya Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal dengan pernyataan Junho.

' _Beliau akan kembali ke Belanda malam ini.'_ Manik Chanyeol membulat, terkejut dan kesal. Bagaimana bisa kliennya itu mengubah jadwal semaunya tanpa memberitahukannya. _Apakah dia pikir hanya dia yang sibuk?!_ Batin Chanyeol geram.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

' _Nyonya Widht akan melahirkan, karena itu ia mengatur ulang jadwalnya untuk menemani Nyonya Widht.'_ Chanyeol berdecih.

"Dan tanpa berdiskusi denganku?!"

" _Tuan-"_

"Diam dan siapkan pakaianku di kantor!" potong Chanyeol lalu segera memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

.

Chanyeol segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor, sebelumnya juga dia tidak lupa mengirim pesan untuk putrinya, memberitahukan jika ia ada urusan mendesak dan meminta Sechan untuk menunggu dirinya di rumah.

Namun siapa yang tahu, jika Sechan meninggalkan ponselnya di atas nakas kamar tanpa dirinya sendiri sadari.

.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, langkahnya terlihat ringan. Beberapa kali ia juga sempat menggumamkan nada-nada asal, hingga ia sampai di tempat tujuan.

Lima belas menit menunggu, Sechan mencoba untuk menghubungi ayahnya, namun ia baru sadar jika ia tidak membawa ponsel.

"Ah, mungkin Appa terkena macet, inikan akhir pekan," gumamnya, meyakinkan diri jika Chanyeol terlambat karena kepadatan lalu lintas.

Sechan melirik jam di tangannya, sudah pukul 1.45, ia terkejut jika ia sudah berdiri hampir 2 jam. Akhirnya Sechan memilih mencari telpon umum untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun tak ada jawaban dari ayahnya.

.

Gemercik air hujan turun hingga menjadi gumpalan besar. Hujan turun dengan deras. Sechan berteduh di dalam kotak telpon. Namun ia berpikir bagaimana jika Chanyeol datang dan tidak melihatnya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin bisa menghubunginya karena ia tidak membawa ponsel.

Sechan memilih untuk berlari keluar, menerjang hujan hingga ke tempat sebelumnya. Tapi hujan terlalu deras, ia memilih berteduh di dekat kedai tenda karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.

Tubuhnya mulai merasakan gigil. Mengingat tadi tubuhnya sudah terkena air hujan, dan kini ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Hujan di musim panas, tidak merubah apapun, rasanya masih sangat dingin, dan Sechan rentan akan hal itu.

Kepalanya sudah mulai merasakan pusing, kakinya juga terasa lemas karena sudah lama berdiri. Ia kembali melihat jam di tangan, kini jam menunjukkan pukul 2.57.

Desahan lemah keluar dari mulutnya. _'Apakah Appa melupakan janjinya?'_ Memikirkan hal itu kembali membuat kepalanya pusing.

Hingga seorang wanita paruh bawa menghampirinya. "Hey, Nak, kau bisa demam, apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Terlalu lemas, Sechan hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Masukklah, Bibi akan memberimu sup hangat."

.

.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mempersingkat waktu pertemuannya dengan Tuan Widht, dan hal itu berjalan lancar. Kini ia mengendari mobilnya menuju rumah, dan memikirkan cara untuk memohon maaf pada putrinya karena terpaksa mengulur janji mereka.

Sambutan yang ia dapati ketika memasuki rumah adalah raut terkejut Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Bukankah kau mengatakan padaku sampai makan malam?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat pikiran buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Sechan masih menunggunya.

Sebelum Chanyeol memberi penjelasan atas pembatalan janjinya yang sepihak pada Baekhyun, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Eomma–" Sehun lebih dulu mengintrupsi mereka dengan ponsel Sechan di genggaman.

"Kenapa Appa disini?" Lanjut Sehun, terkejut melihat ayahnya berada di rumah dan, "dimana Sechan?"

Tanpa penjelesan apapun, Chanyeol segera berlari kembali ke mobilnya di ikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Dalam perjalan Baekhyun terus saja mengutuk Chanyeol karena sikap pria itu. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan putrinya seperti itu, dan lagi dengan keadaan hujan deras seperti ini.

"Apa kau lupa jika putrimu rentan dengan udara dingin?!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya seperti itu?!"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?! Meninggalkan putrimu di tengah hujan deras hanya karena klienmu itu?!"

"Maaf, aku mengaku salah." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu karena ia benar-benar tidak punya pembelaan diri ketika ia sudah menjadi terdakwa. Dan lagi ia juga sangat khawatir dengan Sechan.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika sesuatu terjadi pada putriku!" Baekhyun sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya, Sehun yang bahkan ingin menenangkan Baekhyun pun tidak dapat berkutip. Ia hanya diam mendengar teriakan ibunya.

.

"Nak, apa kau ingin menghubungi orang tuamu? Sepertinya kau demam." Bibi pemilik kedai itu bertanya setelah ia mengecek keadaan Sechan dan merasakan panas di dahi anak itu.

"Boleh aku meminjam ponsel bibi?" Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Bibi itu segera memberikan ponselnya.

.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Satu nomor tak di kenal tercetak jelas disana, namun dengan cepat ibu dua anak itu segera menerima panggilan. Chanyeol yang saat itu selesai memarkirkan mobil terdiam dan menatap istrinya.

"Eomma?" Suara parau terdengar, dan dalam situasi ini ia hanya membayangkan putrinya.

"Sechanie, kau dimana sayang?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang, empat mata lainnya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan cemas.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil, tidak lupa dengan payungnya. Sedang Chanyeol dan Sehun mengikutnya dengan berbagi payung bersama.

Kedai tenda yang di beritahukan Sechan terlihat, beruntung hanya itu satu-satunya kedai tenda yang berada di sini. Baekhyun segara memasuki kedai itu dan berlari menghampiri Sechan.

Pelukan kelegaan adalah yang di berikan Baekhyun pada Sechan. Gadis itu perlahan terisak dan menangis di dalam dekapan sang ibu.

"Tak apa, Eomma sudah datang," ujar Baekhyun menenangkan. Baekhyun juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bibi pemilik Kedai itu.

Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekat, dan mengusak surai Sechan dengan lembut. Hingga Sechan menatapnya dan berusaha menghindari sentuhannya.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Sechan dengan parau. "Tentu." Ajak Baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan, suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakang bersama Sechan, sedang ia bersama Sehun. Melihat cara Sechan menghindarinya tadi sudah di pastikan putrinya marah. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, Baekhyun segara merawat Sechan, menyiapkan baju hangat, memasak bubur dan juga obat penurun demam yang di bantu oleh Sehun. Sedang Chanyeol, pria itu hanya duduk diam di ruang tamu, ia merasa bersalah tapi juga merasa tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk membantu.

.

Sehun selesai membantu ibunya, ia segera turun dan melihat Chanyeol tengah duduk diam di ruang utama. Langkahnya ia bawa mendekati Chanyeol lalu duduk di sebelah pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya.

"Demamnya sudah mulai turun," jelas Sehun.

"Eomma menunggu di kamar, ia menyuruhku memanggilmu," Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Chanyeol beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian, ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang menunduk menatap lantai kamar. Chanyeol melangkah masuk, mendekati Baekhyun. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Enggan untuk duduk di samping wanita itu.

Baekhyun yang merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol, mengalihkan fokusnya pada langkah kaki pria itu hingga berhenti tepat di hadapannya, pria itu hanya berdiri diam. Dengan kasar ia menghela nafas, lalu beranjak dan berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan pria itu. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan Chanyeol dari bawah hingga atas, jas pria itu basah, surainya juga terlihat berantakan, dan bagaimana raut wajah itu yang mengingatkan Baekhyun akan masa lalu. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit melunak.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun, namun yang di panggil hanya menunduk bahkan ia juga enggan menjawab panggilannya.

"Hey," langkahnya ia bawa mendekat, mencoba mengalihkan tatapan Chanyeol. Tangannya ia bawa untuk merapikan surai berantakan Chanyeol, hingga turun pada wajah suaminya.

"Kau bisa demam, buka bajumu, aku akan siapkan air hangat," ujar Baekhyun, ia segara berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

Sedang Chanyeol masih bergeming disana. Helaan nafas lelah keluar dari bibir. Ia kembali membawa langkahnya keluar meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan air hangat, ia segera berjalan menuju _walkin closet_ menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Chanyeol. Setelah selesai ia kembali dan terkejut tidak melihat Chanyeol di sana. Baju yang ia bawa di letakan dengan asal di atas ranjang dan berlari keluar dengan tergesa.

Langkah suara kaki kasar itu mengalihkan Sehun yang tengah menonton tv, ia menatap bingung pada ibunya.

"Dimana ayahmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak tenang.

"Bukankah bersama Eomma?" Sehun tidak menyelesaikan kepanikannya.

"Chanyeol! Yak, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak cukup lantang. Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Ia segera beranjak dan mendekati ibunya yang tengah memeriksa di halaman belakang.

"Mungkinkah ia di kamar Sechan?" Tanya Sehun. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Sechan dan membuka pintunya dengan kasar.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Sechan dengan perlahan, putrinya sedang terbaring di ranjang, dan ia pikir Sechan pasti tengah tertidur karena kelelahan.

Langkahnya ia bawa sepelan mungkin, mendekati ranjang Sechan dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Maafkan Appa," ujar Chanyeol terdengar parau. Lalu diam. Ia menggenggam tangan Sechan dan mendekat untuk mencium kening putrinya.

"Cepat sembuh putri cantik," ujarnya dengan sayang. Dan ketika Chanyeol ingin beranjak, genggaman tangan Sechan menahannya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap Sechan terkejut.

"Maaf, apa Appa membangunkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol menyesal. Sechan menggeleng.

"Apakah tadi Appa menghubungiku?" tanya Sechan, suaranya masih terdengar lemah. Chanyeol mengangguk, mengelus surai Sechan dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak sadar jika meninggalkan ponsel di rumah," jelas Sechan, "maaf," lanjutnya, Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti lalu sedikit menggeleng.

"Seharusnya Appa lebih memastikan keadaanmu, kau memaafkan Appa?" Sechan tersenyum, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Pelukan Appa sangat hangat," jelas Sechan ketika Chanyeol hanya bergeming bingung tidak mengerti maksud Sechan.

Chanyeol membuka jasnya, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya di dekap oleh Sechan dengan erat.

"Aku tidak marah kok dan juga aku sudah merasa lebih baik karena Eomma sudah memberikanku obat terbaik, jadi Appa tidak perlu merasa cemas," jelas Sechan, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak surai putrinya dan memberikan kecupan di kening dengan lembut

" _Chanyeol! Yak, Park Chanyeol."_

Sechan mengkerutkan kening mendengar dengungan suara yang sudah di pastikan adalah suara ibunya. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Chanyeol segera beranjak di ikuti oleh Sechan. Chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan mendekati pintu sedang Sechan terduduk di atas ranjang kebingungan.

Ketika Chanyeol hampir sampai di depan pintu kamar dan ingin membukanya, dorongan keras dari luar membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa terkejut.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana, terlihat kacau, wajahnya memerah dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Bingung. Tentu itu yang di rasakan ketika ia menatap istrinya. Dan ketika gerakan bibirnya hampir terbuka ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia kalah cepat dengan reaksi Baekhyun. Wanita itu segera menerjangnya kedalam pelukan dan rutukan.

"Dasar bodoh!" rutuk Baekhyun yang hal itu membuat alis Chanyeol saling menaut bingung.

"Chanyeol bodoh!" sekali lagi, tapi kali ini telinga Chanyeol seperti mendengar suara isakan. Jadi dengan perlahan ia melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun dan menatap mata istrinya yang sudah basah.

"Hey, kenapa kau-"

"DIAM!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol dengan suara perintah yang cukup keras. Wanita itu kembali mendekap tubuh besarnya, semakin erat.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan meminta jawaban pada Sehun tapi si sulung itu hanya mengindikan bahu lalu berlalu mendekati ranjang Sechan.

Setelah Chanyeol, kini Sechan yang memberikan tatapan bingung padanya. Sehun berdeham pelan, lalu duduk di samping adiknya segera membisikan sesuatu.

' _Ada yang berpikir akan di tinggalkan.'_ Sechan berkerut bingung, menatap kakaknya menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas. Namun Sehun memilih untuk berbaring begitu saja. Kesal. Sechan memukuli Sehun dan menuntut jawaban.

"Yak, kau sedang sakit bukan? Berbaringlah," menepis pukulan Sechan, dan menarik tubuh adiknya untuk ikut berbaring adalah yang di lakukan Sehun.

Kini Sechan berbaring di dalam dekapan Sehun –dengan paksaan, dan tatapan mereka tak berpaling dari kedua orang tua mereka yang masih saling berpelukan.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan kamar Sechan dan kembali pada kamar mereka, meninggalkan Sehun dan Sechan di sana. Sehun dengan kekehan gemas melihat orang tuanya dan Sechan yang kesal karena tidak mendapat penjelasan untuk apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya.

"Oppa!" Sechan masih menuntut jawaban. Sehun menatapnya, lalu mendekati telapak tangannya pada dahi Sechan dan mengangguk.

"Demammu sudah turun," ujar Sehun yang semakin membuat Sechan kesal. Sechan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan kembali beranjak duduk di atas ranjang.

Sechan benar-benar marah karena merasa penasaran tetapi Sehun seolah mempermainkannya. Mata bulat gadis remaja itu terus memberikan tatapan tajam. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan memilih menatap kosong dinding kamar.

"Sechanie," panggil Sehun. Sechan mendengus dan hanya balas bergumam.

"Kau ingat ketika Appa dan Eomma kembali bersama?" tanya Sehun, Sechan tanpa sadar jadi termenung, kembali mengingat hal itu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan saat itu?" Sechan terlihat berpikir lalu menjawab dengan cepat ketika ia mendapatkan jawabanya, "tidak percaya."

"Ketika Appa datang ke rumah Nenek dan mengajak kita untuk pulang bersama, aku tidak mempercayainya, aku berpikir jika mereka hanya mempermainkan kita, seperti sebelumnya," lanjut Sechan. Kini Sehun menatap adiknya yang tengah termenung.

"Oppa juga melihatnya bukan, ketika aku menolak dan berteriak pada Appa?" Sehun mengangguk, "eomma segera mendekatiku dan membisikan sesuatu, apakah oppa bisa menebak apa itu?" Mereka saling bersitatap, Sehun menggeleng, Sechan tersenyum.

" _Appamu akan terluka, Eomma sudah melukainya, tidakkah kau ingin membantu Eomma untuk mengobatinya bersama_ –awalnya aku tidak mengerti, lalu ketika aku menatap Appa yang menatapku sedih, aku mengerti jika mereka tidak mempermainkanku, mereka hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersama-sama," Sehun terdiam mendengarnya. Adik yang tidak pernah bisa merapikan rambutnya sendiri dan selalu memintanya untuk membantu, mengambil kesimpulan dewasa dan membuatnya terkejut. Sehun terkekeh, dan mengusak surai Sechan dengan asal dan sedikit kasar.

"Akh! Kepalaku pusing, Oppa!" Sechan menepis tangan Sehun dan berteriak kesal.

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Sehun mengelus surai Sechan lembut dan merapikannya.

"Eomma berpikir jika ia telah melukai Appa lagi dan Appa akan meninggalkannya, ia tetiba berlari terburu dan berteriak memanggil Appa, itu alasan untuk yang tadi," jelas Sehun, Sechan termangu dan masih mencerna maksud perkataan Sehun.

"Saat tadi dalam perjalanan menjemputmu, mereka sedikit terlibat perdebatan, Eomma benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu dan menyalahkan segalanya pada Appa," Sechan kini mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka kembali berbaring bersama, Sechan terlelap di dalam dekapan kakaknya.

.

.

Setelah kembali ke kamar mereka yang di lakukan Baekhyun adalah memberikan punggungnya pada Chanyeol. Wanita itu enggan menatap suaminya.

Berdiri di dekat pintu balkon, dan membelakangi Chanyeol adalah yang di lakukan Baekhyun, sedang pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang menatap punggung istrinya.

"Baekhyunie," panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun enggan menoleh apalagi menjawab. Wanita itu hanya diam mematung seperti itu sejak kembali dari kamar Sechan.

"Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol menunduk memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Mencoba mengingat kembali perbincangan mereka sebelumnya.

"Mandi?" Baekhyun menggeram mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Yang benar saja?!" Baekhyun berbalik dan berteriak geram. Chanyeol beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yang ku ingat kau akan menyiapkan air hangat untukku dan memintaku membuka baju" jelas Chanyeol, Baekhyun gemas bukan main.

"Dan yang tak ku mengerti, mengapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar, lalu melingkarkan tangan pada tengkuk prianya. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka terlihat mendominasi jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat itu. Chanyeol merespon _skinship_ itu dengan cepat, ia segera melingkarkan lengannya juga pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Hanya sedikit trauma," jelas Baekhyun. Dahi mereka saling menempel. Membuatnya semakin intim.

"Tentang?" Baekhyun sedikit terdiam, ragu untuk mengatakannya. Sedang Chanyeol diam menunggu jawaban. "Sesuatu," final Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menempelkan hidung mereka gemas.

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam lalu mengangguk, salah satu tangannya ia bawa untuk mendekati wajah Chanyeol dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi, ya?" Chanyeol menangguk, "Tak akan," jawab Chanyeol, kini ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Wanita itu terkejut.

"Sudah ku katakan-" Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat, dan melumat bibirnya lembut. Baekhyun tak menolak, ia juga menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

Chanyeol yang menarik diri lebih dulu, "terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol tetiba, Baekhyun tersenyum, menarikan jemarinya di surai Chanyeol, "untuk segalanya," lanjut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengecup bibir pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol mendamba, wanita di hadapannya, wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya, wanita yang sudah melahirkan kedua anaknya, wanita yang selalu menghiasi pikirannya, juga wanita yang tak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Kita saling mencintai," jelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Chanyeolie."

"Hmm?"

"Kita seperti pengantin baru, tidakkah?"

"Rasanya memang seperti itu."

"Jika mengingat usia Sehun, aku malu untuk mengakuinya," kekeh Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga ikut terkekeh karena menyetujui perkataan istrinya.

Mereka saling melempar tawa, memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun, mereka menyadari segalanya tapi tak bisa mendustai juga jika mereka seperti pasangan baru. Tapi, bukankah mereka memang pasanganan baru? Baru rujuk?

Bahagia tentu. Itu yang mereka rasakan. Benar-benar menyadari jika mereka memang telah memulai segalanya dari awal.

.

Chanyeol tetiba menarik diri, mundur satu langkah dan menatap Baekhyun aneh.

"Ada apa?" jelas sekali Baekhyun terkejut, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. "Rencanaku," Alis Baekhyun bertaut bingung. Ia tak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala dengan kasar. Ia juga menggeram yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Hey, tenanglah," Baekhyun mendekat, menenangkan Chanyeol meski ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu!" Lantang Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlonjak. Terkejut bukan main. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan manik membulat.

"Jika tadi dia mengambil waktu liburku, maka aku bisa menggantinya dengan besok." Ujar Chanyeol entah pada siapa. Baekhyun diam, memperhatikan suaminya dalam bingung. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan pikirannya.

"Tidak ada bolos." Itu Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Besok. Kau. Tidak. Bisa. Membuat. Sechan. Bolos. Sekolah." Tutur Baekhyun tegas. Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya, apakah pikirannya seterbuka itu hingga Baekhyun tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hanya satu hari, aku akan mengambil cuti, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama," rujuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Tuan Park yang terhormat, tidakkah kau lupa jika Sehun ada ujian besok?" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, ia lupa untuk hal itu.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan memasak, mengundang seluruh keluarga dan beberapa teman Sechan, kau bisa membantuku dan biarkan Sechan bersekolah, mengerti?" Chanyeol diam, menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Namun, ketika langkahnya ia bawa semakin mendekati Baekhyun, juga kedua tangan yang ia bawa untuk menangkup wajah istrinya, ia tersenyum.

"Cantiknya istriku," ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar, lalu menempelkan hidung mereka dan–

"Sakit!" teriak Baekhyun lantang. Chanyeol terkekeh dan segara berlari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kau kabur setelah membuat kedua pipiku berdenyut, Hah?!" Lagi, teriak Baekhyun, tangannya sibuk mengusap kedua pipinya karena terasa perih dan panas. Bagaimana bisa ia menariknya sekeras itu, geram Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

● **)(●**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Mohon maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat dan membosankan/.\

Makasih buat yang sudah baca, favorit dan follow. Hadiah buat kalian yang minta sequel sekalian merayakan setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada yang comeback

 **Dont_mess_up_my_tempo**

.

.

.


End file.
